The Best Is Yet To Come
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: "Eu não sei exatamente o que sinto por você". As últimas palavras que se espera ouvir de uma das melhores amigas. 5ª Temporada. Fic baseada em fatos reais de minha experiência pessoal.  Gabree
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEST IS YET TO COME**

**Resumo: **"Eu não sei exatamente o que sinto por você". As últimas palavras que se espera ouvir de uma das melhores amigas. 5ª Temporada. Fic baseada em fatos reais de minha experiência pessoal. (Gabree)

**N.A.(1):** Cada uma das personagens aqui citadas representam uma pessoa real que foi de fundamental importância no desenrolar dessa história que já dura quatro anos. A narração de Mary Alice corresponde aos meus pensamentos sobre os acontecimentos. Divirtam-se!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Talking to the Moon**

**Mary Alice:** Mais uma bela manhã em Wisteria Lane. Esposas preparavam os cafés-da-manhã, maridos saíam para seus trabalhos, crianças iam para a escola. Em seus lares, todos os moradores parecem muito felizes com o raiar de um novo dia, menos Gabrielle Solis.

Gaby olhou o despertador ao lado da mesa de cabeceira e praticamente golpeou-o para que parasse de tocar. Sentou-se na cama levemente, já começando o dia irritada. Olhou para o lado, Carlos ainda dormia. Sorriu-lhe de leve, mas mal lhe chegava aos olhos. Estava triste. Não queria se demorar muito em tais pensamentos, então se levantou rápido da cama e foi direto para o banho.

Havia algum tempo que se sentia assim, desolada, perdida, como se fosse a última pessoa no mundo, mas ninguém parecia de fato notar. Quando seu marido perguntava, sorria e era polida em dizer que não havia nada de errado, mudando imediatamente de assunto. Mal sabia ela que negar a realidade é como pular de um precipício: Pode ser muito bom, mas não evita o final trágico.

Saiu do banho e preparou o café-da-manhã das duas filhas e do marido. Logo eles levantavam e iam comer, enquanto ela preparava os lanches da escola. Depois, era o momento da despedida.

- Me desculpe, mas vou precisar ficar até mais tarde hoje no trabalho, não me espere para dormir – informou Carlos já um pouco apressado enquanto o motorista do serviço buzinava junto à entrada.

- Não se preocupe – ela respondeu com o mesmo sorriso de todas as ocasiões.

Acenou de longe enquanto sua família saía, para depois retornar à casa vazia. Era assim que se sentia, completamente vazia em seu interior. Desde que Carlos conseguira este novo emprego, que lhe pagava muito bem, a família havia progredido economicamente, mas tão somente assim. O casal mal passava tempo junto e, quando passavam, era apenas dormindo lado a lado, sem trocarem palavras ou carinhos. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso. Olhou para o relógio, ainda tinha muito tempo até as seis, horário para o qual estava marcado o jogo de pôquer semanal.

Cumpriu com suas tarefas diárias. Lavou as roupas, passou ferro, varreu a casa, cuidou da cozinha e, quando estava tudo encerrado, saiu para uma volta. Precisava ocupar a mente e certamente não conseguiria ficando apenas em casa.

- Hey, faz tempo que não a vejo sem as monstrinhas – Edie passava pela frente da casa quando notou a colega saindo e parou para cumprimentá-la.

- Primeiro, elas não são monstrinhas, são minhas filhas. Segundo, devia se olhar mais no espelho – respondeu Gaby no mesmo tom.

Continuaram andando pela calçada, Edie fazendo seus exercícios matinais, enquanto Gabrielle apenas a acompanhava na mesma direção.

- Nossa, alguém dormiu mal essa noite – comentou a outra com sarcasmo. – Carlos não está te satisfazendo?

- Você adoraria, não é mesmo?

Edie deu uma pequena acelerada no passo e parou bem a frente de Gaby, impedindo-a de prosseguir. Olhou-a com firmeza, quase em reprovação, e perguntou em um tom firme, preocupada:

- O que está acontecendo? Sei que há mais de semanas que você está agindo dessa forma, fica evasiva, não quer conversar e, quando conversa, só sabe dar as mesmas respostas estúpidas, nem brincar sabe mais. Somos amigas, achei que poderia me contar.

- Não é nada, já te disse. Esqueça isso.

Gabrielle passou pela amiga desvencilhando-se com o braço. Gostaria de contar, gostaria de conversar, mas não estava pronta ainda, ou ao menos não tinha certeza se realmente havia algo para se contar ou eram apenas devaneios de sua mente solitária. O fato é que havia algo acontecendo. Passou pelas frentes das casas de Susan e depois de Lynette, agradecida pelo fato de não estarem em seus jardins para virem perturba-la, porém, outra dona de casa estava pegando a correspondência quando a viu do outro lado da rua.

- Gabrielle! – Chamou. – Por que não entra?

Sim, se Gaby tinha algo que não queria fazer agora era conversar, especialmente em se tratando de Bree Hodge. Sem poder recusar, atravessou a rua sorrindo para se encontrar com a ruiva.

- Se soubesse que não tinha nada para fazer teria lhe convidado para sair – continuou Bree. – Aceitaria pelo menos uma xícara de café?

E a cada momento, Gaby sentia-se mais e mais acuada, sem pode negar nada que lhe era pedido. Entrou na casa da amiga e acompanhou-a até a cozinha em silêncio. Assistiu preparar o café, servir em duas xícaras e depois ajudou-a a leva-las até a varanda. Bree, por outro lado, não parava de falar, fosse sobre seus afazeres diários, lançamentos de livros, noites de autógrafos, comidas que pretendia fazer...

- Gaby, está me ouvindo? – Parou subitamente, notando que a outra não a escutava.

- Estou sim – a outra respondeu sem erguer os olhos do café em suas mãos.

O silêncio reinou mais uma vez. Sentadas lado a lado na varanda, nenhuma das duas falou mais uma palavra, apenas esperando que o tempo passasse e o ônibus das crianças aparecesse na esquina pára que finalmente o momento acabasse com Gabrielle tendo que ir embora.

A noite, as amigas reuniam-se na casa dos Scavos para mais um jogo de pôquer. Cinco delas já se encontravam lá, apenas falando da única ausente.

- Falei com Gaby hoje, ela ainda me parece estranha – disse Edie.

- Relaxe, não há nada que se preocupar, já disse isso a vocês – comentou Susan. – Ela é assim mesmo, é só uma fase.

- Fases não duram tanto, ela está assim há muito tempo, mal tenho conseguido conversar com ela – disse Bree.

- Vocês acham que tem algo mais acontecendo que ela não quer nos contar? – Perguntou Katherine.

Nesse instante, a campainha tocou e o assunto teve que ser mudado subitamente. Lynette levantou-se da mesa e foi abrir a porta. Gaby apareceu muitíssimo bem vestida, anormalmente arrumada para um jogo, mas ninguém comentou, apenas sorriam e tratavam como sendo um bom sinal, de que ao menos a amiga não estava ficando louca. Todas em seus lugares, Edie começou a embaralhar as cartas enquanto Susan distribuía das fichas.

- E então, sobre o que estavam falando antes de eu chegar? Também quero saber! – Comentou Gaby animada.

Houve um instante de hesitação. As amigas olharam-se entre si, procurando uma desculpa qualquer, um assunto qualquer para comentar, mas nada parecia vir à mente. Foi quando Lynette teve a idéia:

- Eu e Tom estamos pensando em reformar a casa.

Era como se o alívio tivesse atingido a todas de uma vez. As amigas começaram a parabenizar ao mesmo tempo, perguntando sobre cores, texturas, arrumações. Mas Gabrielle percebeu. Em seu exterior, ela poderia até estar sorrindo, mas, por dentro, um rio de lágrimas corria. Sabia que devia a todas uma explicação, e a uma delas em especial, mas não podia ser agora ou estragaria a vida de todos que amava.

O jogo transcorreu normalmente, entre risos, brincadeiras e margeritas. Ao final da noite, quando já estavam indo embora e se despediam, Gaby rumou para o carro, mas mal conseguia encaixar as chaves na ignição.

- Lynette, tem problema eu vir pegar meu carro amanhã? – Perguntou fechando-o novamente. – Acho que vou para casa a pé.

- Claro, sem problemas – a outra respondeu.

- Você vai andando assim? – Bree falou em tom de reprovação. – Deixe que eu vá com você então, já que sou a única sóbria.

Gabrielle não se opôs, na verdade, era sempre bom ter companhia, ainda que não fosse para conversar. Distanciaram-se das amigas, andando a passos lentos. Bree queria criar todo o tipo de oportunidades para que pudessem conversar, enquanto Gaby somente desejava estar perto de alguém. Avistando de longe a casa dos Solis, a ruiva não teve escolha a não ser apelar para que, contando algo que a afligia, fosse fazer a amiga falar também. Então disparou sem nenhuma preparação:

- Acho que não amo mais Orson, estou pensando em me divorciar.

Era isso. Aquelas palavras foram fortes demais, muito além de qualquer coisa que Gaby estaria preparada para ouvir em um momento tão instável de sua vida. Como se fosse o destino preparando o caminho para ela. Parou por um momento, sem conseguir nem ao menos andar ou falar, e então fez o extremo oposto e correu em direção à sua casa, largando a amiga sozinha e confusa no meio da rua.

Bree não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido, mas Gaby sabia. Com o rosto contorcido de choro, correu para que ninguém a visse tão vulnerável. A dúvida em sua mente pareceu se dissipar como as nuvens que somem ao sol. Entrou em casa e trancou a porta, encostando-se na mesma e descendo até sentar-se no chão, o rosto escondido para poder soluçar a vontade. Aquele era o seu momento, e era a hora de ser sincera com todos e, ainda mais, consigo mesma.

**Mary Alice:** A vida nos subúrbios pode ser estranha. Há donas de casa que tentam esconder seus segredos, fingindo que são felizes em seus casamentos convenientes e politicamente corretos, sem perceber que podem estar ferindo a outras pessoas, e mais ainda a si próprias. Se olharmos bem de perto, será que não temos todos a nossa culpa por não perceber quando o outro está sofrendo? Será que não poderíamos ter feito mais? E ficamos com a culpa na consciência durante o que pode ser toda a vida.

**N.A.(2):** Ainda me lembro dessa quinta-feira... Eu tinha 17 anos, "Gaby" tinha 16, quase 17, estudávamos juntas. Eu estava saindo com V. que havia sido namorado de "Gaby". Ela estava tão estranha comigo e com todas as amigas há meses. E neste dia, subitamente, conclui que não amava mais V. e que estava apaixonada por um homem casado. Quando contei isso pra "Gaby", ela surtou. Depois conto mais sobre a verdadeira história...

**N.A.(3): **A escolha dos personagens não foi de forma aleatória. Apenas eu me identifico mais com Bree, enquanto meu amor se identifica mais com Gaby. Os outros nós sentamos juntas e decidimos com quem nossos amigos se pareciam mais.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Fly Away From Here**

**Mary Alice: **As pessoas nos subúrbios tendem a ser fechadas, recatadas, guardando seus medos e inseguranças para si a todo momento. Porém, as vezes é bom ter alguém para desabafar e, quando essa hora chega, é dever das melhores amigas estarem preparadas.

Gaby não ouviu o despertador tocar no dia seguinte. Seu marido ficara com pena do cansaço da esposa e a deixara dormir até mais tarde. Infelizmente, mal sabia ele o motivo. Gabrielle passara a madrugada em claro, sentada na sala, enquanto olhava fotos antigas, imagens de suas boas amigas de bairro, acompanhada apenas de uma taça de vinho. Sorria enquanto notava quanto haviam mudado nos últimos anos, quanto havia se passado e, agora que estava rica novamente, era a hora de arriscar tudo que construíra em honra de ser feliz. Quando se deitou na cama, não conseguia dormir, então tomou apenas uma pílula para que tivesse efeito levemente. Lógico que não foi como planejado, pois só conseguiu acordar quando já era de tarde.

Assustada, Gaby olhou para os lados procurando pelo marido, encontrando apenas um bilhete com os dizeres "Não me espere para o jantar". Como se pudesse ser novidade. Ela amassou o papel e o jogou no lixo. Não queria pensar neste assunto. Tomou banho, vestiu-se, pegou o celular e foi pra a varanda.

Olhava a todo tempo para o aparelho em suas mãos, imaginando se devia ou não ligar. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro, inquieta, mordendo-se por dentro, quando finalmente teve coragem de mandar uma mensagem, pois não conseguiria falar no momento: "Preciso falar com você".

Não muito longe dali, Bree Hodge ouviu seu celular tocar informando o recebimento de uma mensagem. Ainda debaixo do chuveiro, estendeu a mão para a pia, tateando para pegar o aparelho. Ao ler o conteúdo, ficou preocupada, imaginando o que a amiga poderia querer que fosse tão importante. Encerrou o banho imediatamente. Vestiu roupas limpas e saiu de casa apressada, sem nem ao menos ter o trabalho de dizer ao marido aonde ia. Só veio parar na soleira da porta de Gaby, esperando alguns instantes para se acalmar e depois tocando a campainha.

A amiga apareceu tensa, apenas abrindo a entrada e, sem dizer uma única palavra, indo para a cozinha. Bree a acompanhou também em silêncio, faria como a outra preferisse, além de que, estava lá apenas para ouvir. Assistiu Gaby pegar uma garrafa de vinho e beber um longo gole diretamente do gargalo, antes de tomar coragem para começar. Olhava para a pia, com as mãos esparramadas uma de cada lado e a voz hesitante, falou:

- Vamos começar assim. Não é nada que tenha acontecido agora. Na verdade, já tem um tempo. Vou tentar ser direta, mas antes, preciso que me prometa que não vai tocar nesse assunto amanhã nem depois. E vai tentar encarar da melhor forma possível.

- Como quiser – Bree respondeu ficando mais nervosa a cada palavra.

Gabrielle respirou fundo antes que tornasse a falar e, de uma única vez, despejou o que tanto escondera:

- Eu não sei o que sinto por você. Digo, eu não sou lésbica, nem bissexual, eu nunca senti atração por nenhuma mulher, nenhuma! Se isso acontecesse, eu te contaria agora. Mas, não sei o que é. Eu apenas te vejo de uma forma diferente de qualquer outra amiga minha. Realmente não sei o que é. Eu havia jurado para mim mesma que nunca abriria minha boca. Nunca falei a ninguém, mas cheguei ao ponto de explodir e eu ter de falar. Não tenho nenhum motivo especial em estar lhe contando isso, acredite. Apenas, você é uma das minhas melhores amigas e como, você mesmo disse outro dia, era melhor eu contar. Por isso fiquei tão mal ontem. Sabe quando uma coisa está engasgando? Exato. Eu não sei com que cara eu vou te olhar daqui em diante, mas vou tentar esquecer que estou te falando disso e vamos agir normalmente uma com a outra, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Agora eu quero sumir. Ou me matar.

Com essas palavras, Gaby tomou mais um gole de bebida. Bree estava em choque. Sua cabeça parecia ter emperrado em algum momento e as palavras seguintes apenas resvalaram em seus ouvidos. Sua primeira vontade foi de gritar, mas conteve-se com a sua polidez anormal. Não sorriu, não se moveu, apenas continuou a olhar a amiga e disse:

- Então era por isso que estava tão estranha há tanto tempo?

A outra acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mantendo esta baixa para que não pudesse ver o rosto da amiga ou se deixar ser vista.

- Foi melhor você ter me contado – continuou Bree em sua tentativa de manter as coisas com naturalidade. Andou um pouco pela cozinha, da bancada até a janela, e da janela para a bancada de novo, pensando no que dizer. Talvez fosse melhor se concentrar apenas em confortar a amiga. – Eu não me incomodo com nada do que disse e realmente foi melhor você ter me contado – confortar às vezes significava mentir. Queria ajudar, mas algo dentro dela se mexia agitadamente, incomodada por ser exatamente ela a escolhida. – Não sei o que mais posso te dizer – acrescentou com um sorriso fraco.

- Então não diga nada – Gaby foi direta. – Finja que não te falei nada. Não quero nunca mais tocar nesse assunto.

- Acredite, isso não vai mudar em nada nossa relação.

- Eu só te contei porque parecia que eu estava escondendo algo. Com que cara eu vou ficar na sua frente agora?

- Com a mesma de sempre.

- Não diga isso – Gaby saiu de perto da pia e foi colocar a garrafa de vinho na geladeira, não ousando olhar para a outra mulher em seu trajeto. Ficou na frente do eletrodoméstico aberto, como quem abre a porta para pensar. – Não é assim tão fácil.

- Gaby... É lógico que não muda a nossa amizade, e eu vou te olhar da mesma forma. Não há nada que se possa fazer, não é mesmo?

- Eu não acredito que falei isso – se abaixou no chão, ficando encolhida e agachada. – A vergonha que estou sentindo e a humilhação... Na verdade, eu preferia que uma bomba caísse na minha cabeça agora e eu não tivesse que olhar mais pra você. Sinceramente, a minha vontade era, que se eu tivesse que te contar isso, eu contaria e viajaria pra bem longe daqui e não falaria mais com você. Nunca mais tocaremos nesse assunto.

- Gaby... – Bree tentava ser racional. Aproximou-se apenas alguns passos da amiga e pensou se deveria dar-lhe a mão para que levantasse, mas hesitou, e acabou permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

- Antes que você pense que eu te amo ou alguma coisa do gênero, saiba que não é isso. Eu realmente não sei explicar.

- Eu acredito em você. Mas, se isso mudar ou você descobrir o que é, me fale que eu quero saber.

- E só para esclarecer algumas coisas: Não, não sinto ciúmes de você com Orson e, muito pelo contrário, acho bom eu estar com alguém e você também e sairmos de casal – Gaby continuava como se nem ao menos tivesse ouvido, apenas ia despejando tudo que lhe ocorria na cabeça, como se devesse explicações. – Quanto a minha orientação sexual, não tenho dúvidas. Como já disse, realmente nunca me senti atraída por nenhuma outra mulher. Tenho certeza que gosto de homens – parou por alguns instantes, respirou e continuou a desatar. - Você me falou que se mudar o que sinto que deveria te contar. Certo, mas não vai, nem pode mudar, porque eu aceito qualquer coisa, mas isso eu não aceito de mim mesmo. Só te peço que não conte isso para ninguém, eu também não contei. Já é o suficiente esse constrangimento com você. Agora diga alguma coisa, por favor.

Bree ainda estava em choque, imaginando o que poderia falar sem magoar a amiga, e mais, sem prejudicar a amizade das duas. Não queria deixar aquela casa sabendo que Gaby se encontrava infeliz ou desconfortável. Teria que contornar a situação. Então, esboçou seu sorriso plástico e, lembrando-se das aulas na faculdade de psicologia, comentou com toda naturalidade do mundo:

- A meu ver, sem uma opinião e apenas com base em ouvir tudo que disse, diria que se trata apenas de uma amizade muito especial comigo.

- Sim, também acho que seja uma amizade muito especial com você, mas então porque diabos eu não tenho uma amizade assim com nenhuma outra amiga? As meninas mesmo, que confio tanto quanto em você, tenho o mesmo grau de intimidade? Sei lá, isso soa estranho pra mim, entende? Se fosse algo que eu sentisse por várias mulheres, eu tentaria me entender, mas não desce! E ainda tem Carlos e as meninas... Eu estou odiando pensar nisso!

- Eu acho que você está exagerando – Bree tentava colocar racionalidade na conversa.

- Exagerando? – Gabrielle se exaltava. Furiosa, levantou-se da frente da geladeira e começou a andar pela cozinha de um lado para o outro. – Não estou falando de uma coisa que é de hoje. Você não tem a mínima noção do que é ter essa possibilidade na cabeça e não abrir a boca pra ninguém? Eu nunca nem ficaria com uma mulher, então não sei porque essa coisa com você. Está bem – pela primeira vez, parou na frente da amiga e, olhando-a diretamente falou. – Vou ser sincera, a única mulher que eu beijaria seria você, mas não por questão de beleza nem nada do tipo, é como disse, realmente não sei o que é. Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de beijar outra mulher, então não tenho porque experimentar se nem tenho vontade. Você é a única mulher que sinto vontade. Nunca mais vou sair de casa – e voltava a andar pelo ambiente, mexendo em armários, copos, qualquer coisa só para se manter ocupada.

- Ah, pois vai sim.

- Aliás, acho que vou mudar de cidade, de estado, de país, vou sumir!

- Não exagere.

- Só quero que entenda uma coisa. Por favor, nada que eu fale, nunca interprete como um flerte ou algo do tipo.

- Sim – Bree até então sequer havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas, ao ouvi-la, não pode evitar ficar um pouco assustada.

- Eu nunca aceitei cogitar isso. O pior foi arranjar alguém pra contar isso. Precisava desabafar. Pensei em contar pra Edie – e ela notou a expressão aterrorizada na amiga e logo complementou o pensamento -, mas desisti na mesma hora. Ia ter que olhar pra cara dela todo dia e ela ainda te conhece. Parece que estou enchendo seu saco e flertando com você. Parece isso? – Perguntou desolada.

- Não, não parece não – era a única resposta aceitável para a pergunta.

- Então errei em te contar?

- Não, eu queria saber – também era a única resposta, ainda que Bree achasse que, por mais importante que fosse ajudar as amigas, havia certas coisas que ela era incapaz de dar qualquer auxílio, e homossexualidade era uma delas.

- Talvez, se eu não tivesse dito, as coisas só piorassem. Me tirou um grande peso da consciência, acredite. Contando isso, te causei mais um problema? Era outro medo meu, você já tem problemas suficientes.

- Não é um problema, fico mais aliviada em saber que você estará mais tranqüila agora.

- Assim, não é que seja sem sentimento. De forma alguma, mas entenda, me assusta pensar nisso. Por favor, eu não estou te desmerecendo, nem nada do tipo. Se não houvesse sentimento eu nem te contaria, porque, não vou mentir que, ao te contar, tive uma ponta de esperança que fosse recíproco. É difícil me entender, e é irritante meu comportamento, mas é algo assustador pra mim. Desculpa se te frustrei, eu não queria te magoar. É como disse, não sei o que sinto por você. O que quero é continuar nossa amizade, mas queria muito ter algo com você e não é sem sentimento.

Bree já havia parado de ouvir há alguns segundos, depois da palavra "recíproco". Não, de forma alguma aquilo seria recíproco, o impensável nunca é. Novamente abriu o sorriso automático e olhou no relógio. Precisava de uma desculpa para sair dali enquanto ainda tinham as dignidades intactas. A sorte foi o som de freios frente a casa de Gaby. Logo as meninas Solis entravam em casa correndo e indo para os quartos.

- Juanita! Célia! Sem correr pela casa! – Gabrielle gritou indo até a porta da cozinha para se fazer ouvir melhor. – Essas meninas... – E voltou-se para Bree, que estava nitidamente desconfortável com toda aquela situação.

- Bem – a outra começou indo em direção a anfitriã. – Tenho que ir agora. Hoje teremos a noite de charadas na casa de Susan e ainda tenho que preparar a comida.

- Certo, como quiser.

Gabrielle levou-a até a porta e, ficando as duas paradas na varanda, se olharam constrangidas, cada qual esperando a outra agir primeiro. Bree foi quem tomou a iniciativa, sorrindo e deixando a casa com um aceno de mão.

Foi para casa andando e pensando seriamente porque parara de beber. Tinha agora uma crise talvez sem precedentes em mãos, mas que faria de tudo para conter. Precisava minimizar os danos, fazer o que podia para ver a amiga feliz, o que significava, sem sombra de dúvidas, manter a família Solis unida. Para isso faria qualquer coisa, nem que significasse encerrar qualquer relação que tinham.

**Mary Alice:** Sim, as pessoas nos subúrbios tendem a guardar seus medos para si a todo momento. Seja o medo de ser incompreendido, o medo de ser rejeitado, ou, o pior, de não ser correspondido. E só há uma maneira de saber se motivo para ter medo: Arriscando falar a verdade, ainda que isso possa significar perder tudo.

**N.A.: **Levei três dias pra escrever esse capítulo... -.- Semana de provas me mata! Essa conversa foi um diálogo por msn que eu tive com "Gaby". Acreditem, foi muito mais tensa do que isso, especialmente por eu não ter sido todo tempo fria como Bree. Na verdade, eu cortei as partes em que eu a incitava a ficar comigo. XD Mas a conversa está quase toda aí. Isso se passou ainda na mesma quinta-feira. Depois conto mais...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Just Can't Get Enough**

**Mary Alice: **Ah, o amor. Esse sentimento tão belo tende a brotar nos lugares mais improváveis. Às vezes não damos à devida atenção, mas não se pode deixar de ter em mente: "As mais belas flores nascem nos pântanos sombrios".

A tarde transcorreu lentamente em Wisteria Lane. Bree passou o dia fazendo salgados e uma bela torta de cerejas, tudo para levar à festa na casa de Susan. Não que ela ou as outras gostassem dos jogos de charadas, porém, era uma tortura à qual não se podia negar vindo de uma amiga querida. Por isso, cada uma comprometeu-se em fazer algo pela festa: Bree e Katherine levavam a comida, Lynette a bebida e Gabrielle levava ainda mais bebida, pois era a única forma de agüentar a noite.

Enquanto os casais chegavam e se acomodavam, era trabalho de Susan ir recebendo-os e ajudando com pratos e garrafas.

- Pegue isso – Bree nem ao menos esperara a anfitriã cumprimenta-la e já entregava uma enorme bandeja. – Arrume esta enquanto eu cuido das outras.

E com esses dizeres entrava na casa sem dar muita atenção aos presentes, visto que suas mãos encontravam-se ocupadas. Colocou a segunda bandeja que trazia sobre a mesa da sala, assim como a cesta de doces, arrumando também a torta junto com Katherine para que houvesse uma distribuição uniforme, com uma bela apresentação dos pratos.

- Bree, está ótimo – disse a amiga quando pararam para observar o efeito da arrumação a alguns passos de distância da mesa.

Mas não era nisso que a ruiva pensava. Seus olhos finalmente atravessaram a sala e foram parar na mulher latina a alguns metros de distância. Por coincidência, o par de olhos castanhos já se deitava sobre ela, fazendo com que se cruzassem. Gabrielle abaixou o rosto parecendo constrangida, tomando um longo gole do champanhe em suas mãos. Bree, por outro lado, ficou nervosa. Não podia acreditar em tamanha indiscrição, especialmente pelo fato da amiga estar acompanhada do marido e na frente de todos os vizinhos.

- Bree? – Katherine a chamou de volta ao mundo. – Tudo bem?

Como era de se esperar, a ruiva deu seu sorriso programado e respondeu com sua falsa alegria:

- Mais é claro. Se me dá licença por um instante – e saiu de perto.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi de se distanciar. Procurou Orson com a vista e logo o encontrava conversando com Tom e Mike. Seria imprudente falar com ele nesse momento, poderia aparentar seus pensamentos. Então teve que tomar uma decisão rápida. Olhou ao redor por qualquer um com quem pudesse conversar e foi juntar-se a Lynette, que provava um dos salgados.

- O que achou? – Procurou puxar assunto.

- Ótimo como sempre – a outra respondeu. – Você se supera.

- Meninas?

Uma voz surgiu próxima a elas, fazendo com que Bree se virasse imediatamente, tomada de surpresa. Não pode deixar de armar suas defesas imediatamente, esboçando o sorriso falso, nitidamente desconfortável com a situação:

- Olá, Gabrielle.

- Olá, Bree – a outra respondeu com cortesia.

- Um minuto – disse Lynette saindo de perto para ir ao encontro de seu marido.

As duas permaneceram próximas à mesa, um pouco isoladas do resto dos convidados. Bree voltou sua atenção para a comida, mais uma vez arrumando as bandejas como uma desculpa para se atarefar. Gaby, por outro lado, a olhava da exata mesma forma, sem desviar, esperando por uma palavra.

- Esperava que não fosse ficar assim – disse.

- Esperava que você fosse mais discreta – a outra respondeu lançando um rápido olhar pela sala, procurando por Carlos e Orson, constatando que se encontravam distantes o suficiente para não haver chance de ouvirem a conversa. – Achei que não tocaríamos mais nesse assunto.

- E não tocaremos, a não ser que você insista em me ignorar.

- Orson!

Bree afastou-se da amiga no exato momento em que percebeu o marido ir em sua direção. Pegou-o pelo braço e conduziu-o para longe da mesa, longe de Gabrielle. Não olhou para trás, ainda que tivesse tido esse impulso, não queria saber o que a outra fazia. Apenas sentia um olhar que a fuzilava pelas costas à medida que se afastava.

- Por que a pressa? – Orson perguntou preocupado.

- Não estou com pressa, querido - a ruiva tratou de justificar-se com seu ar de perfeição. – Estava imaginando se não havíamos esquecido nada em casa.

- Não, acho que trouxemos tudo. Além disso, não se preocupe, sua comida está impecável como sempre, ninguém notaria se deixasse de trazer algumas coisas.

Não muito longe, ainda junto à mesa de comidas, Gabrielle entornava sua taça de champanhe enquanto Carlos ia em sua direção.

- O que faz ai sozinha? – Ele perguntou.

- Nada, estava olhando os salgados. Já provou este aqui? – Pegou um camarão empanado e praticamente enfiou na boca de Carlos, obrigando-o a comer. Depois continuou com total naturalidade. – Uma delícia, não? Devíamos elogiar Bree.

Com esses dizeres, pegou o marido pelo braço e, antes que ele pudesse exigir explicações, levou-o até o outro casal, surpreendendo mais uma vez a ruiva. Com seu ar falso, e um sorriso que não lhe ocultava o significado nos olhos, disse:

- Bree, eu e Carlos temos que dizer, sua comida está fabulosa.

- Está vendo, querida? – Disse Orson cheio de orgulho. – As pessoas reconhecem seu talento – e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

A ruiva ficou aflita, não esperava. Seu olhar foi imediatamente para a amiga, preocupada com a forma como reagiria, desejando que não fizesse nenhuma cena. Para seu infortúnio, o gesto não passou despercebido por Gaby, que se sentiu incomodada, ou ainda mais, ofendida, entendendo-o como uma afronta pela própria Bree. Para revidar, alargou ainda mais seu sorriso e disse:

- Gostaram do meu vestido? – E deu uma volta nada discreta, com as mãos descendo da cintura ao quadril, para mostrar o formato torneado. – Carlos me comprou de Milão.

- Muito bonito, Gabrielle – Bree respondeu com elegância, sentindo-se constrangida.

- Poderiam nos dar licença um instante? – Pediu Carlos pegando a esposa pelo braço e levando-a para longe.

Sem entender nada, Orson deu de ombros, enquanto Bree assistia a amiga se afastar. Não gostou do que acontecera, não queria que Gabrielle se sentisse incomodada nem que tivesse que recorrer ao ridículo para chamar sua atenção. Era a hora de conversarem seriamente, de novo.

- Oi – Bree tocou-a no ombro, retraindo a mão logo em seguida, ao sentir que Gaby tremera com seu toque. Tentou ser natural -, poderia vir comigo em casa? Acho que esqueci uma travessa e não gostaria de importunar Orson, já que ele insiste que não esqueci nada.

- Claro – respondeu a outra confusa.

Deixaram a casa de Susan e atravessaram a rua sem dizer uma palavra. Entraram na casa dos Hodge e mal Bree fechou a porta, passou a chave para evitar ser pega desprevenida. Olhou para a amiga com total seriedade, como quem estava prestes a iniciar um sermão, mas não conseguiu, ao lembrar-se da conversa do dia anterior. Respirou fundo e tentou mais uma vez, agora com calma:

- Por que fez isso? Quer que eu diga? Você é linda, estonteante! Não conheço um homem que não a desejaria. Então, por favor, pare com isso.

- Acontece que eu não quero nenhum homem – respondeu Gaby. – Acha que é fácil pra mim?

- Não, não acho, mas preciso que se atenha ao que me prometeu. Nada pode mudar. Não quero perder a minha amiga.

Gaby virou o rosto para o lado, as lágrimas escorriam do canto dos olhos, borrando levemente a maquiagem. Andou até a sala e sentou-se no sofá, com a cabeça baixa, apoiada entre as mãos. Bree a seguiu, e sentou-se logo do lado. Ponderou o que deveria fazer e, timidamente, colocou a mão sobre os ombros da amiga, abraçando-a.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse.

Não obteve resposta. Gabrielle levantou-se do sofá, passando os dedos sobre o rosto para limpar as lágrimas e corrigir possíveis erros de maquiagem. Depois sorriu forçosamente, tentando aparentar já ter superado a situação.

- Vamos? Vão ficar preocupados com o atraso.

- Só se você me disser que está bem.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Gaby colocou-se na frente da porta, para impedir que saíssem da casa antes de ter sua resposta. Como não encontrara oposição, continuou. – Você realmente acha o que disse?

- Como assim? – Bree não entendeu de imediato.

- Que me acha bonita.

- Ah – fora pega de surpresa. Seu sorriso se formou, mas, tão logo veio, sumiu. Não era hora de mentir. Respondeu com sinceridade, algo que não gostava muito de admitir, mas que era verdade e devia isso à amiga. – Sim, eu acho. E realmente acho que todos os homens te desejariam.

- Obrigada - feliz, Gabrielle abriu a porta da casa e fez um gesto para que a outra passasse primeiro.

De volta à casa de Susan, já as esperavam para dar início ao jogo. Tiveram uma noite divertida, com risos e gargalhadas regadas a champanhe. Num clima mais suave, com a situação estabilizada, Gaby sentia-se confortável o bastante para olhar seu objeto de afeição de longe, às vezes de forma discreta, ou não, deixando-se perceber e tomando um gole de bebida a cada vez que os olhares se cruzavam, como se a borda do copo fossem lábios.

Bree, por outro lado, ficava tímida quando notava. Como a amiga não desviava o olhar, ainda que pega no flagra, cabia a ruiva abaixar o rosto, deixando-se corar um pouco, quando não arranjava uma desculpa para arrumar o cabelo e desviar sua atenção. Precisava admitir, gostava da atenção, lhe fazia bem. Então, ocasionalmente passava ao lado de Gaby e lhe dirigia palavras breves, sorria com significados ocultos até para ela mesma, e então arranjava afazeres distintos, só para se fazer de ocupada demais para conversar.

Foi quando percebeu que estava fazendo mais do que gostar, já havia entrado no jogo de flerte com a amiga. Seu incômodo pareceu uma sombra distante no passado, dando lugar ao interesse, à curiosidade, e, principalmente, ao medo que apenas a culpa pode provocar. Talvez fosse o sinal de que não via mais Gabrielle como uma simples vizinha, mas como uma possibilidade, pois, quando a morena sentou-se no braço do sofá e o decote de seu vestido ficou absurdamente ressaltado, os olhos de Bree foram atraídos como que por magnetismo. Sempre achara Gaby bonita, mas nunca havia reparado que também era "gostosa". Só podia estar ficando louca.

Seus atos não passaram despercebidos. Ao final da festa, Gabrielle resolveu aproveitar a situação para tentar uma aproximação mais ousada, ou melhor, para criar a oportunidade perfeita. Lynette varria a casa, Susan tirava o lixo, Katherine recolhia as bandejas, Edie só assistia de longe, já Bree lavava a louça. Aproveitou para ter uma conversa rápida e reservada:

- O que acha de ir ao teatro no sábado? Tem uma peça interessante passando e, já que não tenho com quem ir e você gosta, poderíamos ir só nós duas.

- Não sabia que se interessava por teatro – respondeu Bree um tanto surpresa.

- Eu gostei dessa peça. Vamos? Podemos depois sair até – e ao notar a expressão receosa no rosto da amiga, acrescentou rapidamente -, se você quiser, claro.

- Eu adoraria, mas não sei o que Orson vai achar disso – ela tentava achar um motivo para negar.

- É uma noite de garotas. Vamos, prometo não tentar nenhuma gracinha, se for o que você quer – insistia.

- Certo - Bree aceitou com um sorriso, sabendo que estava assinando sua sentença naquele exato momento.

Mais tarde, em sua cama, depois de fazer amor com seu marido, observava-o dormir. Sentia um peso em seu coração, como se violasse a confiança que depositara em seus votos de casamento. Novamente sentia-se culpada e pior ainda, por não se sentir capaz de manter a decisão que tomara de proteger Gabrielle. Apenas um pensamento crescia aos poucos em sua mente, deixando-a completamente aterrorizada, uma perspectiva nova que lhe dava um prisma até então inimaginável sobre a própria existência: "Será que eu sou?".

**Mary Alice:** Sim, o amor prega peças, confunde e entorpece. Mas faz parte do aprendizado e da vida. Deve sentir com intensidade, ainda que tenha medo, e superar, pois algumas loucuras, podem trazer mais alegria do que jamais se imaginou.

**N.A.: **Provas acabaram (ou não... Tem as finais) e agora posso escrever em paz! Esse capítulo, diferente dos anteriores, não se baseou muito em minha vida, ele foi mais criativo mesmo. Ah, terminei de ver Desperate Housewives, ADORO! Beijos a todos, deixem seus comentários!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_**Teenage Dream**_

**Mary Alice:** Água. Um poderoso elemento da natureza, pode provocar desastres ou trazer a vida. Água também simboliza a transformação com suas mudanças de estado, assim como um novo recomeço.

O sábado amanheceu chuvoso em Wisteria Lane, frustrando as mais diversas programações. Crianças não podiam sair para brincar, homens não podiam ir pescar e donas de casa ficavam confinadas em suas cozinhas. Todas exceto Gabrielle Solis. A latina não conseguia ficar parada dentro da própria casa. Tomou café da manhã com as filhas, mas, tão logo terminou, foi para a varanda, ficar observando de longe uma outra casa, não muito longe, para se certificar se um grande carro preto ainda estava lá.

- Mamãe, o que você tanto olha? - Perguntou Juanita parando ao lado da mãe.

- Mamãe quer saber quanto tempo vai levar pra chuva passar – respondeu sorrindo, desejando disfarçar enquanto ainda lançava olhares. - Por que você não entra pra brincar com sua irmã? Se ficar aqui fora pode pegar um resfriado.

Dito isso, Juanita voltou para dentro da casa, porém, Gabrielle permaneceu. Não conseguia se preocupar com a gripe quando tinha outro "vírus" em sua vida. Sentou-se no sofá com uma margarita na mão. Passaria o dia todo ali se fosse necessário, apenas para se certificar que o teatro de noite não iria falhar.

Em outra casa na mesma rua, não muito distante, Bree Hodge trabalhava junto à sua amiga Katherine na cozinha de teste. Tinham que preparar um jantar para quarenta pessoas, um serviço relativamente pequeno, porém, servia para tentar manter os pensamentos da ruiva em seu devido lugar.

- Bree? - Katherine chamou. - Já é a terceira vez que te chamo.

- Desculpe-me – a outra respondeu retornando à consciência.

- Já bateu essa massa o suficiente, não acha? Qual é seu problema? Tem tido esses acessos de autismo.

- Estava pensando no jantar, acho que não temos farinha suficiente.

Sem mais informações, largou tudo que fazia, jogou o avental sobre a mesa, pegou a bolsa e saiu. Precisava respirar, ficar um minuto sozinha sem que ninguém a enchesse de perguntas. Queria apenas pensar. Estava confusa, pois racionalidade era clara: Deveria repelir Gabrielle e dar-lhe suporte para atravessar o que certamente era uma fase, ajudando-a a manter seu casamento e sua família, além de que, era absurda a idéia de alguém se descobrir homossexual em uma etapa tão tarde da vida. Conhecia gays, entendia de gays, andava com gays, seu filho era gay! Mas ainda assim estava fora de cogitação admitir que uma de suas melhores amigas o fosse, assim como que ela própria pudesse ser. E então surgia o conflito entre seu lado racional e o pensamento que crescia em seu interior como um câncer: Talvez não precisasse ser assim.

Irritada, entrou no carro e deu a partida, sem observar para onde ia. Antes que se desse conta, já estava de frente para a mansão amarela do fim da rua, o que fez um estranho arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Deu meia-volta, porém, foi ineficaz, pois Gabrielle já a avistara de longe. Acenou freneticamente para que a ruiva parasse e, como não o fez, correu debaixo da chuva até o carro. Bree não esperava por uma reação desse tipo, então freou imediatamente e abriu o vidro:

- Entre pra não se molhar! - Gritou.

Gabrielle obedeceu e deu a volta no veículo para sentar-se no acento do carona.

- Oi – disse sorrindo, como se não tivesse feito nada de mais. - Não está esquecida que vamos sair hoje.

- Não, de forma alguma – Bree respondeu um pouco tensa, mas tentando disfarçar com sua polidez. - a que horas vamos sair?

- A peça começa às oito – Gaby fazia a estimativa mentalmente. - Eu te pego às sete.

Para evitar contestações, Gabrielle desceu do carro e voltou correndo para casa. Sabia que a amiga não era do tipo que aceitava cortesias com facilidade, por isso fez questão de criar uma situação da qual não pudesse escapar.

De noite, exatamente dez minutos antes das sete horas, a campainha da casa dos Hodge tocou, sendo atendida por Orson, fazendo o coração de Bree saltar. Nunca imaginou que se veria novamente recebendo em sua casa um amigo que a amava, e que ainda assim cumprimentava cordialmente seu marido com silenciosa inveja. Não deve ter aprendido a lição com George.

Terminou de se arrumar e rumou para a sala. Gabrielle teve certeza de ver esta cena em câmera lenta. A ruiva surgia no alto da escadaria com um blazer curto cinza, sobre uma blusa branca, ressaltando a saia de cintura alta, preta, incrivelmente justa, que ressaltava as belas curvas, assim como as meias pretas, finas, e os saltos pretos de sola lilás. Trazia no pescoço e nas orelhas as pérolas tradicionais, assim como um lenço nas mãos, para arrumar depois como cachecol. Desceu as escadas enquanto Gaby e Orson a observavam estupefatos. Bree sorria timidamente e, ao chegar no pé da escada, tentou ser o mais breve possível:

- Então, vamos?

- Cla-claro! - Gaby engasgou, ainda sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

Despediu-se do marido com um beijo superficial e deixou a casa, entrando no carro da amiga. A despeito de sentir-se profundamente desconfortável, sorria, desejando apenas chegar o quanto antes no teatro. Gabrielle, por outro lado, lançava-lhe breves olhares a todo tempo enquanto dirigia, sem conseguir manter os olhos por muito tempo na estrada. Ficaram em silêncio durante toda a viagem, ouvindo o som do rádio em alguma balada adolescente.

Finalmente chegaram no teatro, com tempo suficiente de antecedência. O clima desagradável continuava, enquanto faziam breves comentários sobre as pessoas ao redor, sem conseguir estabelecer uma conversa de verdade. Compraram café e depois entraram para ver a peça.

Bree estava mais do que nervosa. Com as luzes apagadas ainda podia sentir que era observada. Passou assim todo o espetáculo e, ao encerrar, foi uma das primeiras pessoas a levantar, desejando ir logo embora. Ficar perto da amiga lhe trazia à mente idéias pecaminosas e desejos desconhecidos, além de certamente errados. Entraram no carro e, quando finalmente a ruiva começou a sentir-se protegida, Gabrielle fez-lhe uma surpresa:

- Vou te levar em um lugar.

- Que lugar? – Bree perguntou preocupada, sentindo o próprio coração disparar só com o alcance de sua imaginação.

- Você verá.

E levou a outra para um bairro um pouco distante, uma zona conhecida pelos jovens e pessoas alternativas pela grande quantidade de bares e boates, além de ser famosa por reunir grande quantidade de homossexuais.

- Gaby, acha mesmo uma boa idéia? – Bree perguntou ao ver a amiga terminar de estacionar o carro.

- Vamos, vai ser divertido! E não se preocupe, todo tipo de gente vem aqui, não é como se Andrew fosse te encontrar aqui e deduzir coisas.

Apesar do pânico gerado por essa possibilidade, Bree concordou em permanecer, apenas para agradar. Procuraram uma mesa distante, próxima do bar, para que não pudessem chamar atenção. Tão logo sentadas, se olharam constrangidas, procurando o que dizer.

- Você... – Falaram ao mesmo tempo, e começaram a rir.

- Deseja alguma coisa? – Perguntou Gaby.

Ainda que Bree não verbalizasse, a morena podia ver como os olhos verdes acompanhavam desde as garrafas de vodca até as de cerveja. Era fato que, quando estava nervosa ou inquieta, o maior desejo da ruiva era um gole de bebida, ainda que não conseguisse parar em um único gole. Leva-la ali era uma decisão perigosa, que fazia Gaby questionar a própria amizade, pois se colocava entre ter e proteger a amiga. Optou pelos dois. Ela era responsável, ou ao menos se julgava.

- Vamos fazer assim. Eu sei que você quer beber – e ignorou completamente a expressão de choque no rosto de Bree -, até parece que você me engana. Eu quero fumar, que sei que você não gosta. Então, para cada copo que você tomar, eu fumo um cigarro, e vice-versa. Assim uma controla a outra e as duas saem felizes.

- Gaby, não deveríamos fazer isso – disse a ruiva mexendo inquieta nas mãos sobre o colo. – Você sabe que não posso.

- Vamos, só uns dois copos não vão te fazer mal. Até porque, eu não vou beber tanto, não gosto quando fumo, e vou estar te supervisionando.

Diante de tais argumentos, a vontade de Bree foi mais forte que sua razão. Balançou a cabeça cedendo a idéia enquanto a amiga chamava o garçom para pedir um copo de vinho e um cinzeiro.

Duas horas depois, as duas riam alegremente. Gaby estava em seu terceiro copo de vinho, não bêbada, mas também não sóbria, já tendo fumado meio maço de cigarros. Bree, em estado ainda pior, terminava a segunda garrafa de vinho, estando altamente alcoolizada.

- Não, verdade? – Dizia Gabrielle assoprando fumaça para longe.

- Juro! – Respondia Bree encerrando a frase com mais um gole.

- Querida, seu batom está borrado.

Com esses dizeres, a morena estendeu a mão para limpar o canto da boca da amiga, que, por sua vez, moveu o rosto para o lado, devido a tontura, deixando que os dedos escorregassem sobre seus lábios. Esse simples gesto foi suficiente para fazer o estômago de Gaby se remexer. Sua vontade era de saltar sobre a ruiva e possuí-la ali mesmo. Mas, como não podia, o melhor a fazer era ir pra casa e dar um fim nesses pensamentos. No final, não fora uma boa idéia ir a um bar.

Gabrielle pagou a conta e ajudou Bree a se levantar, apoiando-a em seus ombros e guiando-a até o carro. Colocou-a no banco do carona e deu a partida. Antes que começasse a dirigir, espantou-se ao ver a mão pálida colocar-se sobre a dela.

- Não me leve pra casa – pediu a ruiva com a voz lenta, como quem tem sono. – Se Orson me ver assim vai reclamar com nós duas.

- Claro, como quiser.

Sem questionar a decisão, Gaby levou a amiga para a própria casa. Aproveitaria que sua casa estava vazia, Carlos viajara a trabalho, e suas filhas estavam na casa de Bob e Lee.

Estacionou o carro e conduziu uma ruiva quase inconsciente até o próprio quarto, deitando-a na cama. A deixaria por perto para garantir que, se passasse mal durante a noite, pudesse ajudar. Retirou os sapatos da amiga, assim como as jóias, tudo para deixá-la mais confortável. E então enfrentou um dilema, se também deveria tirar o vestido. Faria isso pela amizade entre ambas, enquanto tentava se convencer, inutilmente, que não havia segundas intenções.

- Bree, querida, tente se sentar para eu poder tirar seu vestido – pediu.

A outra obedeceu e Gabrielle pode deixá-la apenas em suas roupas intimas. Não pode deixar de rir da tensa situação em que se encontrava. A pessoa que mais desejava, que daria tudo por um simples beijo, estava semi-nua, deita em sua cama, embriagada o bastante para não oferecer resistência. Mas a morena se conteve. Não queria fazer as coisas dessa forma.

Ligou para Orson e informou que a mulher dele dormiria em sua casa, inventando que fariam uma "noite de garotas" e que Bree estaria ocupada demais para telefonar ela mesma. Depois, tomou banho e colocou uma camisola. Tentou andar o mais silenciosa possível pelo quarto, não queria que a amiga acordasse. Deitou-se na cama e a observou dormindo, tão quieta e pacífica, linda. Abriu os olhos lentamente, para a surpresa de Gaby, mirando-a diretamente. Bocejou e, levando uma das mãos à cabeça dolorida, disse:

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Tempo o bastante. Vá dormir – pediu com um sorriso acolhedor.

- Não consigo, minha cabeça dói.

- Vou te dar algo.

Levantou-se da cama, foi até o banheiro, e logo voltava com remédios. Pegou um copo de água e, já encontrando Bree recostada na cabeceira da cama, entregou-lhe.

- Obrigada – a outra agradeceu. – Espero que não tenha problema ficar aqui. Quer dizer, é seu quarto, se quiser que eu vá...

- Não, deixe de bobagens! – Brigou Gabrielle.

Não estando em condições de insistir, Bree simplesmente acatou. Encostou a cabeça na parede, enquanto olhava a amiga, agradecida por toda ajuda prestada. Um pouco constrangida e sentindo-se culpada pelos pensamentos anteriores, Gaby sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, ficando as duas a olhar para o nada, em silêncio, uma esperando pela outra para iniciar a conversa.

- Sabe – começou Bree -, nunca imaginei que me veria nessa situação.

- Fala de mim? – Espantou-se a outra, pois não era comum da amiga falar o que pensava abertamente. – Você está bêbada mesmo.

- Se é o que preciso pra falar – concordou rindo.

- Lhe sou um transtorno? – Gabrielle perguntou com medo do que pudesse ouvir.

- Não, de forma alguma – a ruiva apressou-se em dizer. – Eu amo meu marido. Se só não estivéssemos comprometidas...

Gaby a fez calar-se colocando uma mão sobre a boca, e disse:

- Se esse é todo o problema...

Só podia significar uma coisa. A morena entendeu perfeitamente o significado naquelas palavras, coisa que o álcool impedia de esconder. Bree também queria, agora Gabrielle tinha certeza. Então tirou lentamente a mão da boca da amiga e a elevou aos olhos, vendando-a, para então dizer nervosa:

- Espere.

- Ora, Gaby – a outra respondeu.

A ruiva ria, levando o gesto na brincadeira, tentou fazer com que tirasse a mão de seu rosto, mas Gabrielle foi insistente, e não se deixou mover.

- Espere! – Repetiu.

Estava muito tensa, enquanto sua mente trabalhava rápido. Seu coração batia tanto que imaginava que fosse ter um ataque. A hora era essa. Aproximou-se lentamente da amiga e depositou seus lábios de forma suave sobre os dela em um beijo tímido. Como Bree não a empurrara, permanecendo quieta, achou por bem tentar mais e abriu um pouco a boca. Bem devagar, a ruiva repetiu o gesto um pouco trêmula, tornando o ato mais do que um selinho, um beijo de verdade, ao deslizar a própria língua para dentro da boca convidativa à sua frente.

Foi tudo muito rápido, durando menos de três minutos. Separaram-se e, sem coragem de olhar uma para a outra, se abraçaram. Podiam ouvir as respirações alteradas enquanto tentavam se acalmar e fingir que estava tudo bem, sendo plenamente normal o que acabara de acontecer. Gaby não conseguia disfarçar um sorriso bobo enquanto fechava os olhos e sentia o perfume dos cabelos da ruiva. Apertou-a contra o corpo e só então notou que Bree adormecera.

Decidiu ficar ali, aproveitando-se pra tocá-la o quanto desejasse antes do dia seguinte. Estava muito feliz, como não se via em tempos, mas tinha medo do que aconteceria quando acordasse. Gabrielle não sabia lidar bem com rejeição, estava tão assustada com esta hipótese que começou a chorar baixinho. Enquanto isso, ouvia a chuva do lado de fora, marcando uma nova página de sua vida.

**Mary Alice:** Sim, água possui muitos aspectos, mas o mais interessante é a capacidade de mudar a cada situação. É o gelo que se transforma em beijos, ou a chuva que se transforma em lágrimas.

**N.A.: **Finalmente! Esse capítulo é baseado em um RPG que fizemos. Mas a parte do beijo é baseada no que aconteceu de verdade. Para quem quiser me jogar pedras, eu realmente acho Gaby irresponsável o bastante pra deixar Bree beber, e ainda por cima ataca-la ao menor vislumbre de reciprocidade. Esse capítulo ficou grande... Beijo a todos, espero reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Thank You

**Mary Alice: **Depois de cada tempestade vem o arco-íris. Uma fração de cores que vemos no céu, que trás conforto e segurança, anunciando o fim da chuva. Mas nem sempre depois da tempestade vem a bonanza.

A chuva havia passado em Wisteria Lane. Enquanto o céu se abria lentamente, as pessoas saiam aos poucos de suas casas. Era domingo, dia de se passar com a família ou fazendo churrasco com os amigos. Estava um clima convidativo de se ficar em casa, de não fazer nada, ou apenas namorar sobre a cama, em meio aos lençóis. Isto se aplicava a todos, exceto a Bree Hodge.

À medida que o sol entrava pela janela e avançava pelo quarto, o calor inundava o ambiente de forma incômoda. Se conseguir continuar a dormir, tomada pela sede provocada pela bebida na noite anterior, Bree foi forçada a acordar. Abriu os olhos lentamente e, ao reparar que não estava em casa, pôs-se sentada na cama imediatamente, assustada. As cenas da noite anterior se confundiam em sua mente, num turbilhão de cores e sons. Sua cabeça pesava e doía, mas, teve certeza que fizera alguma besteira. Foi levantar-se da cama, quando notou Gabrielle dormindo ao seu lado, a mão sobre sua cintura. Nesse momento teve certeza que passara dos limites na noite anterior.

Com delicadeza, tirou a mão da amiga e levantou-se. Procurou as próprias roupas com pressa e vestiu-se, tinha que fugir o quanto antes, impedir a si própria de lembrar.

- O que está fazendo? – Gaby acordou com o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

A morena sentou-se na cama sentindo-se indignada, esperando uma explicação. Este era o momento que tanto temera, a hora de ser rejeitada. No entanto, se achava digna de ter ao menos uma conversa, uma explicação, ainda que fosse óbvia, afinal, eram amigas. Bree, por sua vez, suspirou e, desistindo de correr, fechou a porta. Não ousava olhar para Gabrielle, estava envergonhada demais para isso, então falou para as paredes, com a cabeça baixa enquanto sentia-se culpada:

- Eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu entre nós, mas sei que não pode se repetir. Para todos os efeitos, não houve nada na noite passada.

Ficando Gaby calada, atordoada demais com as palavras ditas, Bree sentiu-se forte o bastante para deixar o quarto, rumando para a própria casa. Esta foi a caminhada mais longa de sua vida, enquanto teve certeza que um par de olhos castanhos a observavam da esquina. Mas não se rendeu e continuou a andar.

Enquanto continuava, flashes passavam em sua cabeça: Lembrava de ter ido a um bar, de ter bebido, coisa que agora se reprovava por ter feito. Recordava também de ter deixado o local já bêbada, de ir para a casa dos Solis. Não conseguia se lembrar em que momento tirara suas roupas ou fora parar na cama de Gabrielle, mas havia um detalhe que seria impossível esquecer em toda aquela noite: Havia beijado uma de suas melhores amigas e, o pior e mais terrível, gostara. De uma forma que não lembrava de se sentir desde que começara seu relacionamento com Orson, percebeu que aproveitara o beijo. Isso a assustava.

Atormentada com este pensamento, entrou em casa de cabeça baixa e fazendo silêncio. Não queria que ninguém a visse antes de tomar um longo banho para esconder o cheiro de bebida, além de livrar-se da sensação de imundice pela traição que cometera. Quando já estava no andar superior, ouviu o marido chama-la, mas fez-se de surda, rumando imediatamente para o banheiro.

Quando acabou, voltou para o quarto ainda enxugando os cabelos, perdida em suas reflexões, ao ponto de se assustar ao deparar-se com o marido sentado a cama, esperando-a. Tentou disfarçar fazendo o que sabia melhor, sorrir, enquanto ia pegar roupas limpas. Infelizmente para Bree, Orson podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era bobo, e conhecia perfeitamente os maneirismos da mulher com quem casara.

- Está tudo bem, querida? Fiquei preocupado por não ter dado notícias mais cedo.

- Está tudo ótimo, meu amor – ela respondeu com o tom forçado de alegria. – Tudo simplesmente ótimo.

Sem querer se intrometer por conhecer seus limites, Orson deixou por estar. Levantou-se a abraçou a mulher por trás, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Cheirou-lhe os cabelos, beijou atrás da orelha e no pescoço. Queria que ela se sentisse confortável e, mais ainda, segura para contar o que quer que fosse. Diferente do que pretendia, fez brotar remorso e medo, juntamente com lágrimas que Bree guardou para si, em sua caixinha secreta, impedindo de emergir aos olhos. Ela queria ser a esposa perfeita até o final.

Em silêncio, a ruiva voltou-se para o marido e o beijou. Começou devagar, depois foi aumentando a intensidade até tornar-se algo quase violento. Empurrou-o para trás, fazendo-o cair sobre a cama, e deitou-se sobre ele enquanto abria o roupão. Precisava tê-lo, provar a si mesma que era a ele que desejava, que ainda a fazia sentir arrepios e borboletas no estômago, como da primeira vez. Mais ainda, mostrar a si mesma que não sentia nada por Gabrielle.

As horas se passaram e, depois de alcançado o êxtase de formas sucessivas e suficientes, Bree permaneceu deitada na cama, abraçada ao marido. Sentia-se mal a cada toque, especialmente a forma como teimava em lhe acariciar os cabelos. Levantou-se abruptamente, vestiu o roupão e rumou para o banheiro. Fechou a porta e deslizou até o chão, sentando-se.

- Bree, querida, está tudo bem? – Orson perguntou do outro lado.

- Está tudo ótimo, meu amor – ela repetiu a mesma resposta automática de sempre, ainda que sua voz tremesse e hesitasse, tentaria fazer com que ele não percebesse. - Tudo simplesmente ótimo.

Orson podia ouvi-la chorar do lado de dentro, mas nada fez, apenas aguardando em angustiante silêncio o momento em que a esposa seria sincera com seus sentimentos. Bree, por outro lado, permaneceu trancada no banheiro por tempo demais, o suficiente para perceber que o sol se fora e as luzes da rua estavam sendo acessas.

Sua confusão alcançara um ponto em que a mente já não conseguia processar as informações e isso se manifestava em seu corpo. Estava triste, de uma forma quase crônica, e a única coisa que a impedia de ir até a cozinha e mergulhar no álcool era a tranca na porta. Não parava de chorar. Quanto mais pensava, mais tinha certeza que ela havia mudado. Seus sentimentos por Orson não eram mais os mesmos, como se com apenas um gesto tivessem sido apagados e completamente esquecidos. Ainda gostava dele, se importava, mas não era como antes. Doía admitir, mas não sentia mais estremecer a cada vez que faziam amor. Não estava mais apaixonada.

E tudo isso era culpa de Gabrielle. Enquanto o beijava, só conseguia pensar no beijo da amiga, em seus lábios, em seu cheiro, o toque macio de suas mãos delicadas, e apenas nisso. Era isso que desejava agora. E sentia-se absurdamente culpada por ter cedido, arruinado sua própria vida com algo que não podia acontecer. Precisava falar com Gaby, pois, se já não admitia traição enquanto houvesse amor, admitiria muito menos que o fosse com alguém do mesmo sexo. Pegou o celular e discou para a amiga:

- Oi, sou eu. Escute, seu marido ainda está viajando? Ótimo, então mande as crianças pra casa de alguém. Estarei ai em meia hora.

E desligou sem prolongar a conversa. Levantou-se, tomou banho, se arrumou apropriadamente e deixou seu lar dizendo que iria até a casa de Gabrielle, que provavelmente passaria a noite lá ensinando a amiga a cozinhar uma surpresa para a volta de viagem do marido. Era uma desculpa idiota, mas Orson tinha tanta confiança nela que, doía admitir, acreditaria em qualquer coisa que dissesse.

Chegou praticamente correndo e, quando uma tensa Gaby abriu a porta, não recebeu sorrisos polidos, nem rodeios educados. Muito pelo contrário, Bree mal acabara de retirar o casaco e já falava:

- Temos que conversar.

- Claro, quer algo pra beber, café? – Perguntou a outra enquanto pendurava o casaco pra a amiga.

- Não, obrigada. Quero que você me responda uma coisa.

- O que quiser – Gabrielle já começava a se sentir desconfortável com o tom urgente da amiga.

- O que você sente por mim?

Bree a olhava nos olhos diretamente, ansiosa por uma resposta. A morena ficou mais tensa ainda, andando de um lado para o outro pela sala, enquanto seu olhar varria todo o ambiente a procura de uma saída. Porém, não havia muito que fazer, então decidiu ganhar algum tempo. Pegou a amiga pelo braço e a conduziu até a sala, para depois sentar-se no sofá, gesto repetido pela outra. Movia os dedos inquieta, enquanto sua respiração acelerava, gesto que não passou despercebido.

- Está tudo bem – disse a ruiva colocando uma mão sobre as de Gaby. – Pode me falar.

- Não, não está – respondeu se levantando. Nervosa e alterada, começou a chorar e, quando não podia mais esconder, decidiu falar. – Quer mesmo saber? Então lá vai. Na noite passada eu me senti diferente. Me senti renovada, como não acontecia há muito tempo, especial – parou por um instante, botando uma mão na cabeça como se lhe doesse falar. – Eu me senti apaixonada – andou até a amiga e sentou-se no chão ao seu lado, colocando as mãos sobre seu colo e olhando-a nos olhos. – Eu te amo.

Definitivamente não era isso que Bree esperava ouvir, porém, algo em seu interior explodiu quando o fez. A única atitude que conseguiu tomar foi de jogar-se contra Gabrielle, derrubando-a no chão em um beijo desesperado. A morena não entendeu nada, nem queria entender, apenas retribuir o gesto e beija-la de volta, envolvendo-a nos braços para que não pudesse ir embora nunca.

Ficaram deitadas no chão por algum tempo, até que Gaby decidiu abusar da sorte. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão a ruiva, que a acompanhou até o quarto. Chegando lá, empurrou Bree contra a cama e deitou-se por cima, assumindo o controle da situação. Não dissera mais nada, nem poderiam, pois suas bocas estavam ocupadas.

As mãos exploravam cada vez mais os corpos. As peças de roupas iam parar no chão. De forma delicada, Gabrielle beijava o pescoço da ruiva, ficado excitada com os gemidos que provocava. Continuou descendo, para a barriga, para as pernas e então para a calcinha. Bree sentou-se imediatamente como se impulsionada por um choque. Gentilmente, tocou o rosto de sua parceira com uma mão e lhe disse com toda delicadeza e compreensão, além de uma pontada de medo:

- Não faça nada para me agradar. Eu vou entender se você não quiser.

A resposta foi simples. Gaby tirou-lhe a calcinha com um único gesto e avançou.

Ao final, estavam as duas inteiramente nuas, deitadas de frente uma pra outra, as mãos entrelaçadas, com sorrisos bobos que podiam ver mesmo no escuro.

- O que faremos agora? – Perguntou a morena.

- Ninguém pode saber – a outra foi bem clara.

- Nem mesmo as meninas? Elas nos apoiariam. Nunca vi nenhuma delas ter nada contra.

- Ainda assim, não acho que seja hora ainda. Temos que tomar cuidado com elas, com os vizinhos e, principalmente com Orson e Carlos. Meu Deus, se Andrew descobrir isso... O que faremos se eles nos rejeitarem? Digo, ainda tem as suas filhas.

- Hey, hey, se acalme – pediu a Gabrielle abraçando a amada. – Faremos como preferir. Vamos esperar. Mas quero que saiba, eu já me decidi. Eu não me importo com o que os vizinhos vão pensar, não me importo nem com o que nossas amigas vão dizer, pois se elas não quiserem nos apoiar, mudamos de amigas. Eu cuidarei de Carlos, não tenho motivo para continuar com alguém que não amo mais. E quanto as minhas filhas, decidiremos com um advogado, e, no mais, elas aprenderão a conviver com quem eu escolher para mim. De minha parte, está tudo decidido, resta você. Orson e Andrew entenderão, pois eles te amam.

- Eu sei. Apenas me dê tempo para pensar. Eu vou agir, só não agora.

Bree não verbalizaria, talvez por medo de materializar suas palavras, mas nunca esteve tão certa de algo em sua vida. No fundo, sentia-se até feliz. Estava para cometer uma atrocidade, mas não conseguia mais se importar verdadeiramente, desde que não estivesse sozinha. Havia feito sua escolha, e agora não havia mais volta.

**Mary Alice:** O arco-íris é a promessa do fim da tempestade, de dias tranqüilos, de tempos melhores. Mas o arco-íris também significa a mudança, para algo que não se espera, que não se deseja, mas que se descobre, em algum momento da vida. Então já não se pode recusar, pois se torna parte de nós aceitarmos que as pessoas mudam, e nós também.

**N.A.: **Desculpa se esse capítulo não ficou bom, eu o escrevi sob influência de rum e chateada pela ausência de "Gaby" (que viajou pra Espanha e me largou aqui). Enfim, achei melhor não escrever a cena de sexo com Orson, não tinha nenhuma importância pra história, além do mais, só me faz sentir culpada, porque eu gostava dele, (ainda tenho esperança que Bree e Orson vão voltar na 8ª temporada). Quanto à segunda cena, eu não gosto de fazer cenas de sexo porque não sei faze-las, então ficou meio ruinzinho, mas eu tentei... Bom, espero que tenham gostado!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**I Love Playing With Fire**

**Mary Alice: **Jogos são a coisa mais agradável quando se é criança. Brincamos, nos divertimos com algo tão simples e nos entretemos, passando as vezes tardes inteiras com amigos queridos. Mas as vezes até os adultos jogam, com suas brincadeiras de gente grande.

Os dias se passaram em Wisteria Lane e, como não podia deixar de ser, a semana de Gabrielle e Bree foi muito ocupada. Sábados de beijos escondidos na garagem, domingos de hotéis com spa, segundas de escapadas de casa no meio da tarde. Mas a terça-feira já estava reservada para o jogo semanal de pôquer. Marcado para as seis, as garotas começaram a chegar na casa de Lynette desde as cinco e meia, cada uma trazendo sua contribuição.

- Olá – a anfitriã abriu a porta para Gaby. – Entre, você é a primeira a chegar.

- Achei que já fosse ter mais gente – comentou procurando pela sala para ter certeza, porém, diferente do que imaginara, a amiga ruiva não se encontrava ali. – Achei que fosse precisar de ajuda. Onde quer que ponha isso? – Referiu-se a garrafa de tequila que trazia.

- Na geladeira, mas fique a vontade se já quiser ir preparando. Temos que aproveitar que as crianças saíram com Tom, então vamos poder jogar até as dez.

Sentindo-se um pouco frustrada, a morena rumou para a cozinha. Logo batiam na porta novamente. Sucessivamente chegaram Susan, com salgadinhos, Katherine com salgados de festa, e Edie com vodca. Todas reunidas na mesa com seus respectivos copos, esperavam que Gabrielle começasse a cartear.

- Não devíamos esperar Bree? – Perguntou um pouco nervosa.

- Mas já são seis horas – disse Susan olhando no relógio. – Ela está atrasada e você sabe que sempre começamos na hora.

- Ela entra na próxima rodada – lembrou Katherine.

- Nossa, vocês são grudadas mesmo – comentou Edie enquanto comia.

Gaby assustou-se por um instante, levando o comentário para o lado pessoal. Precisou disfarçar rapidamente, então abriu um sorriso sem graça e exageradamente grande enquanto distribuía rapidamente cinco cartas para cada uma.

Ao final da segunda rodada, todas já estavam entre risos alegres, falando alto e se divertindo.

- Gaby, acho que não comentei, mas você parece diferente – disse Lynette.

- Sério? – Espantou-se a morena, um pouco preocupada que as amigas tivessem descoberto algo relativo às suas últimas atividades extraconjugais.

- Parece mais animada – complementou Susan.

- Chato... – Cortou Edie. – Diga logo. O que suas amigas não querem te dizer é que você estava insuportável semana passada. Mas agora você parece ter voltado ao normal, pelo menos está agindo como antes. Todas queremos saber o que aconteceu.

Enquanto as quatro a olhavam, Gabrielle tentava bolar uma maneira de escapar da desconfortável situação em que se encontrava. Falar a verdade estava fora de cogitação. Para sua sorte, ouviram alguém bater na porta. Lynette foi atender e Bree entrou quase voando pela sala, não tendo tempo para observar o sorriso de sua amante enquanto esbravejava ao telefone:

- Não me interessa, mande voltar! Eu pedi vermelho, não vou aceitar azul, vai ficar ridículo! Eu lhe encarreguei de cuidar dos arranjos, agora assuma sua responsabilidade e dê um jeito! – E desligou.

Enquanto respirava fundo, notou que as amigas a observavam abismadas. Então fez seu melhor sorriso e se aproximou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Toalhas erradas de novo? – Perguntou Katherine.

- Sim, mas Andrew já vai se encarregar de resolver isso – respondeu com total naturalidade enquanto assumia seu lugar na mesa. – Desculpe não ter podido trazer nada, Lynette, nem tive como passar em casa.

- Sem problemas, da próxima vez jogamos em sua casa e você nos faz um de seus bolos – respondeu a anfitriã.

Bree sorriu, dessa vez de forma mais tranqüila, espontânea. Foi nesse momento que seus olhos encontraram os de Gaby. Desviou imediatamente, sem conseguir sustentar por mais tempo o olhar. Susan havia começado a cartear, enquanto Edie separava as fichas da recém-chegada, sendo supervisionada por Katherine. Este era o momento perfeito para um intervalo.

- Meninas, vou fazer mais margaritas – anunciou Gabrielle levantando-se da mesa. – Bree, poderia me ajudar?

Sem desculpas, a ruiva aceitou, acompanhando a amiga até junto a pia. Bem próximas uma da outra, enquanto cortava os limões que usaria na bebida, a morena aproveitou para falar baixinho:

- Por que demorou tanto? E porque não retornou nenhuma das minhas ligações?

- Eu tive reuniões com clientes o dia todo, depois Orson me fez uma surpresa no trabalho e me levou para comer fora – respondeu a outra enquanto selecionava mais limões.

- Você ainda não contou pra ele? – Gaby perguntou irritada.

- Nem você a Carlos, mas nem por isso estou reclamando! – Bree respondeu no mesmo tom. – Já disse que tudo a seu tempo.

- Nem por isso é pra você ficar de amorzinho com ele! Olha, deixa pra lá. Sabia desde a hora que você chegou e começou a me evitar que tinha algo de estranho – Gabrielle se chateara.

- Gaby, por favor – a ruiva pediu, mas já era tarde demais.

A amante já voltava para a mesa, distanciando-se o bastante para ser impossível continuar com a conversa.

Todas novamente sentadas, o jogo foi retomado. Enquanto as garotas conversavam sobre uma vizinha qualquer, Bree lançava olhares discretos para Gabrielle, na esperança de que fossem retribuídos. No entanto, a morena fazia questão de não olha-la, ainda que sentassem de frente uma pra outra. Em uma tentativa desesperada, aproveitando-se do fato da mesa não ser muito grande, a ruiva tirou um dos sapatos e levantou o pé só um pouco, mas o suficiente para alcançar a canela da amante. Primeiro fez leves carícias, obrigando Gaby a olhar para ela desconcertada, como que pedindo para parar. Depois, já tendo conseguido a atenção, lhe deu um chute.

- Ai! – Ela gritou automaticamente, empurrando a cadeira pra trás.

As amigas ficaram a encará-la sem entender o motivo do grito, enquanto Bree fazia-se de surpresa, sustentando seu sorriso mais desagradável. Gabrielle teve que inventar algo rapidamente:

- Um mosquito me mordeu! Lynette, você tem que dar um jeito nessas criaturas.

- Mas não tem mosquitos em minha casa, Tom e eu já cuidamos disso esse ano – a anfitriã respondeu.

- Mas tinha um aqui! Eu senti! – Insistiu a outra em sua mentira.

- Você devia lavar isso então, fazer assepsia correta é importante para evitar inflamações – apontou Bree.

- Bem lembrado – Gaby entendeu do que se tratava. – Por que não vem comigo então? Acho que vou precisar de ajuda.

Trocando sorrisos cínicos, as duas rumaram para o banheiro juntas. À porta, a morena fez sinal para que a outra entrasse primeiro e trancou a entrada depois de passar. Imediatamente, antes que Bree pudesse se dar conta, Gabrielle a pegou pelos ombros e empurrou contra a parede, encostando o corpo contra o dela e iniciando um beijo apaixonado. Foi necessário que a ruiva colocasse as mãos à frente do corpo para que parasse um instante.

- Achei que estava irritada comigo – disse confusa.

- E estou – e deu-lhe um beijo breve sobre os lábios -, mas há coisas agora que me interessam muito mais do que brigar por sua falta de bom senso.

E antes que pudesse beijá-la mais uma vez, a outra manteve as mãos levantadas para que nem ao menos começasse.

- Gaby! – Protestou. – Você disse que esperaria!

- Eu disse, mas não agüento saber que ainda está com ele – contestou. – Ainda mais sabendo que vocês ainda...

- Pare! Já te disse que não faço sexo com Orson desde nosso primeiro beijo.

- Sério? – Gabrielle perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha com incredulidade.

- Sim – Bree respondeu séria. – Agora vamos voltar ou vão dar por nossa falta.

A morena poderia ser muita coisa, mas algo que não conseguia ser era paciente. Segurou a amada pelo braço para que não pudesse abrir a porta e a puxou de novo para que ficasse contra a parede.

- Vão acabar nos descobrindo assim – lembrou a outra.

- Deixe que descubram.

O fato era que Gaby já não se importava mais. Estava feliz, e isso era suficiente naquele momento. Gostaria que sua amada largasse o marido, mas isso era pedir demais de alguém que foi tragado para dentro de um relacionamento que não planejara. Então aproveitaria os breves momentos que tinham, fosse durante os jogos de pôquer, nos dias que Carlos não dormisse em casa, no spa, ou qualquer outro momento que pudessem fugir para seu próprio mundo.

Mais tarde, encerrado o jogo, as amigas despediam-se e rumavam para suas casas. Gabrielle, no entanto, esperou ainda alguns instantes antes de ir, observando de longe a sua amada entrar em casa e sumir ao fechar a porta. Estava tão entretida que nem notou o suspiro que soltara, retornando a terra apenas quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

- Que diabos! – Reclamou virando-se para trás. – Edie!

- Nós temos que conversar – disse a loira com seriedade.

Agarrando a amiga pelo braço, a levou em direção à própria casa, parando no parque e obrigando-a a sentar em um dos bancos. Ficou olhando-a ainda muito séria, com as mãos na cintura e esperando uma explicação. Gaby não entendia o que estava se passando, mas achou melhor não contrariar.

- Suas amigas podem ser idiotas, mas a mim você não engana – Edie começou. – Você esteve insuportável esse tempo todo e de uma hora pra outra aparece como a "Miss. Simpatia"! Quer mesmo que eu acredite que não aconteceu nada? Pois pode ir falando que tenho a noite inteira pra ouvir.

Sem alternativas e sendo pressionada de forma tão direta, Gabrielle viu-se obrigada a dizer a verdade.

- Certo, mas você vai me prometer que não contará pra ninguém – enfatizou.

- O.K. – respondeu a loira indo sentar-se ao lado da amiga e, com uma expressão indignada acrescentou. – Você não está tendo um caso com outro menor de idade, está? É um dos Scavos?

- Não! – Reclamou a morena sentindo-se ofendida. – Fique quieta se quer que te conte.

E Gabrielle falou tudo. Sua amiga apenas escutou calada, sem sequer mover-se, não demonstrando surpresa em momento algum, o que Gaby achou até estranho. Ao terminar a história, olhou-a como esperando um comentário, mas tudo que teve foi ver Edie virar-se para frente, parecendo entediada.

- Não vai me dizer nada? – Perguntou a morena estranhando a situação.

- Quer que eu diga o que? Sempre achei a senhorita perfeita meio estranha, só não sabia que toda essa tensão dela era por jogar no outro time – comentou a loira com displicência. – Você também não me surpreende, até porque é de Nova York e lá tudo vale. Só não esperava que fosse trair Carlos de novo. Ele vai ficar arrasado quando souber, e Orson mais ainda, já que ninguém esperaria isso da mulher dele. Vai ser a humilhação do século.

- Mas não será você a contar – pontuou Gaby. – Você prometeu.

- Eu sei, mas quero ver quando isso acontecer. Tem idéia de quando vai contar a ele? Quer dizer, é sujeira o que vocês estão fazendo.

- Sei disso, mas... – Gabrielle sentia-se culpada só de pensar.

- Mas nada. Você não tem que esperar ela pra fazer isso. E acho que você deve isso a Carlos, antes que ele descubra. Ele merece um rompimento limpo.

- Verdade.

Era difícil admitir, mas Edie tinha razão. As amigas se despediram e foram cada uma para suas respectivas casas.

Durante todo o trajeto, Gaby planejava o que faria a seguir. Por isso, quando chegou em casa, deu o beijo de boa noite nas filhas, falou brevemente com o marido e foi para o banheiro preparar o banho. Enquanto a água enchia na banheira e fazia barulho, pegou o celular para fazer uma ligação. Estava na hora de começar a jogar limpo com seu marido.

- Oi, Susan, eu queria saber se posso ficar uns dias na sua casa – disse com seu tom casual, para evitar perguntas. – Vou chegar depois das meninas saírem pra escola.

E desligou.

**Mary Alice:** Sim, adultos também sabem jogar. Eles jogam em seus relacionamentos de rotina, às vezes de forma dissimulada, às vezes com mentiras, às vezes com trapaças. Mas há também aqueles que jogam de forma inocente, sem nem ao menos saberem que, em sua inocência, não percebem o mal que estão fazendo aos outros.

**N.A.: **Licor dá dor de cabeça = FATO! Não bebam se foram trabalhar o dia seguinte (vou ver o resultado amanhã). Mas recomendo o de cupuaçu. São João acabou, e eu passei todo em casa vendo DHW e escrevendo... Que desgraça... Podia ser pior. Não, não podia, eu escrevi aquela cena do banheiro... E TO AQUI SOZINHA! Saudades do banheiro da escola... Ah, se banheiro falasse... Beijos a todos, e até o próximo!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Somebody****Told**** Me**

**Mary Alice: **As ruas de uma cidade podem esconder os mais diversos mistérios. Separando vizinhos por cercas, por vezes não nos damos conta do que acontece bem diante dos nossos olhos. Acreditamos que nossos amigos estão felizes e simplesmente não fazemos perguntas, pois não aceitamos que nada possa nos surpreender.

O sol raiou belo naquela quarta-feira. Gabrielle acordou cedo, anormalmente disposta. Preparou os lanches das filhas, assim como o café da manhã do marido, depois foi tomar banho. Não estava com fome, muito pelo contrário, estava tão nervosa que se via a ponto de vomitar. Acordou as filhas e, quanto as pequenas se arrumavam para a escola, foi para o closet sem fazer barulho e preparou uma mala de tamanho médio, o suficiente para alguns dias fora de casa.

Levou as filhas até o ônibus escolar e acenou até o veículo fazer a curva. Com lágrimas nos olhos, repetia a si mesma que aquilo não era o fim, que ainda poderia vê-las todos os dias, só não morariam juntas. Triste, mas não arrependida, voltou para dentro de casa, deparando-se com o marido no meio da escada, segurando a mala em mãos.

- Vai a algum lugar? – Disse Carlos.

- Não queria que soubesse dessa forma, mas sim, vou embora – ela respondeu indo pegar a mala.

- O que? – Ele perguntou confuso, colocando a bagagem para trás do corpo, para que a mulher não pudesse alcançar. – Do que está falando?

- Você entendeu. Estou te deixando. Eu quero o divórcio.

Carlos ficou tão chocado com as palavras da esposa que se descuidou por um instante, possibilitando que ela pegasse a mala. Gabrielle imediatamente abriu a porta e saiu pela rua, ao que seu marido foi atrás indignado.

- Podemos apenas conversar? – Ele pediu.

- Não há o que conversar – Gaby respondeu ainda andando o mais rápido que seus saltos permitiam. – Eu estou infeliz há semanas, só agora eu me decidi e não há nada que você faça que possa me impedir.

- E quanto às suas filhas?

- Eu vou passar alguns dias na casa de Susan, elas podem me ver quando quiserem.

Não vendo como resolver a situação, Carlos a pegou pelo pulso para que parasse, ao que ela tentou se desvencilhar com um pouco mais de brutalidade do que seria adequado.

- Pare por um instante – ele pediu.

- Não, Carlos, pare você – Gabrielle disse já enfurecida. – Eu não quero mais continuar com essa farsa, não estou sendo justa com você. Eu não te amo mais.

- Tem outra pessoa não é? – O marido começava a apertar-lhe o pulso.

- Me solte! – ela mandou.

- Vamos, diga que tem outra pessoa! Me diga quem é, eu vou atrás dele e vou acabar com ele! – Gritava.

- Está me machucando!

Os gritos ecoavam em tal intensidade no meio da rua que atraiam a atenção dos vizinhos. Edie parou sua corrida matinal, Lynette botou o saco de lixo no chão e Susan abriu a porta assustada, indo as três assistir o que se passava. No entanto, apenas Edie teve coragem a princípio de intervir.

- Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou com seu carisma.

- Nada, Edie, vá embora – mandou Carlos.

- Me solte – pediu Gaby mais uma vez, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Carlos, pare com isso, está ficando feio – Edie tentou amenizar a situação.

- Não até ela me dizer quem é ele! – O marido disse novamente.

- Hey, Carlos, porque vocês não entram em casa... – Começou Lynette se aproximando, mas teve a fala interrompida.

- Quem te disse que é "ele"? – Atirou Gaby com toda sua raiva.

Com uma frase tão chocante, Carlos afrouxou os dedos e foi o bastante para Gabrielle escapar, sendo abraçada por Lynette, atrás de Edie. Ele não podia acreditar. O marido olhou para o chão, para os dedos que antes seguravam sua esposa, depois ao redor, e então para os rostos das mulheres que o encaravam surpresas.

- Que história é essa de "quem te disse que é ele"? – Falou subitamente.

- Você me ouviu – Gaby falou soltando-se de Lynette, sentindo-se mais segura agora que tinha as amigas. – Não é um homem.

- E desde quando você se interessa por mulheres? Você é louca por sexo! – Ele argumentou rindo.

- Exato. Só não sabia que com ela seria muito melhor do que com qualquer homem que já estive, e isso inclui você – a morena tentava feri-lo de todas as formas com a verdade. – Eu a amo, e por isso não é justo ficar com você.

Carlos passou a mão na cabeça, refletindo sobre a situação, andando nervoso de um lado para o outro. Para ele toda essa idéia era inconcebível, porém, pela primeira vez, a esposa estava sendo honesta, ainda que admitisse tacitamente tê-lo traído. Ao menos estava tendo a dignidade de deixa-lo, sem pretensão de continuar com a enganação como fizera na época com John.

- Me deixem a sós com minha mulher – ele disse às amigas.

- De jeito nenhum – opôs-se Edie sem se mover.

- Carlos, a situação está tensa, vocês dois estão estressados, melhor retomar isso outro dia – sugeriu Lynette.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum – ele disse com firmeza, elevando o tom da voz. – Quem é ela, Gabrielle? Eu a conheço, não é?

- Eu... Eu não vou te responder isso – ela disse com a voz hesitante.

- É uma de suas amigas? – Carlos lançou o palpite, ficando mais furioso a cada instante.

- Já disse que não vou responder! – Gaby começava a ter medo, impressionada com o quão transparente ela se deixara ser.

- Do que ele está falando? – Perguntou Susan discretamente para Lynette, que respondeu dando de ombros.

A cada minuto a briga se tornava mais e mais preocupante para as vizinhas que a tudo assistiam. Susan não conseguira mais permanecer em casa, foi até o grupo e posicionou-se ao lado de Gabrielle, pegando a mala com a intenção de levar até sua casa. No entanto, uma outra dona-de-casa, que a tudo assistia da janela da sala, estava com o coração a bater tão forte que lhe tocava a garganta. Esta adoraria participar, pegar uma de suas armas e dar um tiro para cima, ou até no próprio Carlos por ter usado da força contra a esposa, porém, ela sabia que nada deveria fazer, pois exatamente ela era o motivo de tudo aquilo.

- O que está havendo lá fora, querida?

Bree sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz de Orson próxima de seu ouvido. Tratou de recompor-se imediatamente, para disfarçar seu incômodo com a situação.

- Orson, amor, não o vi se aproximar – disse com um sorriso automático.

- Estava na cozinha, mas de lá é possível ouvir os gritos dos Solis. Sabe o que está havendo? – Ele perguntou.

- Bem – a ruiva precisou de alguns segundos para bolar uma resposta convincente, mas, não encontrando, decidiu sair de desentendida -, eu não faço a menor idéia, não consigo ouvir direito daqui.

- Então porque não vai até lá? – E olhou novamente pela janela. – Vejo que todas as suas amigas estão juntas.

Sem dizer nada, Bree sabia que seu marido estava certo. Ainda que ela reprovasse completamente a loucura que Gabrielle estava fazendo, ainda que tivesse um pressentimento de que isto arruinaria sua vida tal como a conhecia, sabia que este era um dos momentos em que se deve escolher entre o que se quer e o que é certo. Logicamente, o certo era apoiar a amiga, não importando sua opinião pessoal. Por isso a ruiva deixou a casa, atravessou seu jardim e andou até as outras mulheres no meio da rua, sem notar que seu marido também saira do lar e assistia a tudo da calçada.

- Bree! – Gaby sentiu o coração saltar ao ver a amada indo em sua direção.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – A ruiva perguntou enquanto puxava a amante pelas mãos para ficar um pouco distante dos outros. – Aqui não é lugar para isso, você deveria estar em casa!

- Obrigado por concordar, Bree – disse Carlos, que ainda podia ouvir a conversa.

- Não se meta! – Brigou Gabrielle, voltando-se logo em seguida para a amada em tom mais brando. – Eu não vou mais voltar pra lá. Vou embora e vou me divorciar, quer seja consensual ou não.

- Isso é loucura, você deveria esperar mais – e acrescentou num sussurro -, nós concordamos com isso.

- Você pode esperar, mas eu estou decidida, com ou sem você – a morena respondeu no mesmo volume.

- Gaby... – Bree falou numa súplica, porém, sabia que era injusto, e que nada que dissesse iria mudar a escolha tomada. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, e logo a levantou sorrindo. – Venha comigo, vou te preparar um café em minha casa.

A ruiva colocou a mão na cintura de sua amante e a conduziu em direção à própria casa, enquanto sua segurança era feita pelas amigas, que bloqueavam a passagem do marido.

- Vamos, Carlos, eu vou te levar pra casa – disse Edie pegando o homem pelo braço.

- Gabrielle! – Ele desvencilhou-se e correu apenas alguns passos para alcançar a esposa, fazendo-a parar de andar e voltar-se para ele com olhos tristes. Com inesperada calma, perguntou – Gabrielle, é alguém que conheço, não é?

A mulher ficou calada, mas seu silêncio foi o suficiente para responder à pergunta. Carlos, apesar de não ter sido muito perspicaz da vez anterior em que fora traído, aprendeu com seus erros. Percebeu no instante em que sua esposa abaixou o rosto, seu olhar voltou-se levemente para o lado, mais precisamente para a ruiva que a acompanhava com o braço em suas costas.

Foi nesse instante que tudo fez sentido. Carlos começou a lembrar dos últimos meses, como a esposa estivera entristecida, da semana que passou e como a mulher ficara feliz subitamente, coincidentemente depois que a ruiva dormira em sua casa. No mesmo período, a resposta de Gaby para quase tudo era "vou sair com Bree" ou "Bree dormirá aqui em casa esta noite", quando ele tivera que viajar a negócios. Agora tudo se encaixava de forma tão perfeita, que lhe doía o peito, ser enganado de forma tão clara e nem ao menos ter desconfiado por se tratar de uma mulher.

Então, abandonando o que restava de sua dignidade, Carlos fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e lançou a pergunta, não importando como ela fosse soar aos ouvidos alheios:

- Bree, você está dormindo com a minha mulher?

**Mary Alice:** Por vezes, é mais interessante simplesmente não ver. Mas, se olharmos mais de perto, as cercas que separam os vizinhos, as ruas e as calçadas, não são mais do que limitações impostas por nós mesmos. Recusamos a ver que nossos amigos são infelizes, que o casamento não está bem, que passam por conflitos internos e acabamos por abandoná-los à própria sorte, até que o desespero os alcance, e cometam atitudes que podem prejudicar a quem amam.

**N.A.: **Finalmente postando... Então, eu viajei esses dias, assisti DHW todos os dias (lógico!), sonhei com DHW (=X) e agora estou escrevendo. Mozi volta de viagem em três dias, então vou desacelerar. Ah, vai ter mais capítulos a fic, vai ter umas coisas non-sense em breve, mas é para rir. Divirtam-se! Beijos!


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Harder to Breathe**

**Mary Alice: **O mundo gira. Em velocidade constante, o planeta não para de rodar e o tempo continua a passar. Os momentos passam, sentimentos passam, e as coisas boas também, assim como as ruins. Cada pessoa tem uma percepção deste fenômeno. Todos, assim como as minhas amigas.

Bree ficou paralisada, mal conseguindo respirar diante da situação em que se encontrava. Seus olhos foram imediatamente para Carlos, enquanto tentava criar algum tipo de resposta, porém, as palavras morreram em sua garganta, incapazes de sair em uma mentira. Devia isto a ele, uma vez que fora responsável por sua separação, nada mais justo que dar-lhe a verdade. Então se manteve calada, o que foi suficiente, encarando-o de frente, com a dignidade que merecia.

Enquanto Lynette e Susan lançavam olhares perplexos à ruiva, Carlos mantinha-se sério, não parecendo nem um pouco surpreso. Gabrielle tremia de raiva e, a passos largos, aproximou-se de seu marido e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, ao que ele não revidou.

- Nunca mais fale dessa forma! – Brigou.

Mas isto não era nem de longe o pior. Bree enfrentava a maior humilhação de sua vida, ser exposta de forma tão cruel na frente de todos seus vizinhos. Porém, não fazia idéia de que este era apenas o começo de sua tragédia, pois, na calçada de sua casa, seu marido assistia a tudo.

- Mas que absurdo! – Disse Orson enquanto se aproximava para proteger a honra de sua esposa, porém, notando o silêncio da mesma e a recusa em defender a si própria, parou e acrescentou preocupado: - Bree, do que ele está falando?

Ela não teve coragem de respondê-lo. Poderia enfrentar Carlos, toda Wisteria Lane, mas não Orson, ainda não estava preparada. Olhou-o de forma suplicante, desejando pedir-lhe desculpas, mas sem conseguir por ter plena ciência da traição que cometera, de ser indigna de seu perdão. Com um simples olhar, admitiu toda sua culpa. Não foram necessárias palavras para Orson retornar para dentro da casa. Desesperada, a esposa correu em seu encalço.

A confusão aumentava e atraía a atenção não apenas das famílias já envolvidas, como de boa parte da vizinhança. Por isso, preocupado ao ver a mãe rumar para dentro de casa, Andrew Van de Kamp achou esta a hora de se envolver. Deixou o noivo e correu para sua antiga moradia.

- Mãe! – Chamou ao passar da calçada da antiga casa dos Young. – Mãe, o que está havendo?

A situação só conseguia piorar. A cabeça de Bree girava enquanto via seu mundo desmoronar. Se o marido já lhe tinha raiva, imaginou como ficaria o filho depois que soubesse de seu envolvimento com uma mulher. Temeu que a relação construída tão arduamente definhasse mais uma vez, porém, teria que se decidir entre cuidar de Andrew ou Orson e não podia perder ainda nenhum dos dois. Aproximou-se do filho e foi breve em suas palavras:

- Por favor, volte para casa. Deixe que eu resolvo isso.

Andrew assistiu a mãe se afastar sem mais perguntas. Porém, ainda que atualmente adotasse a postura de filho-modelo, sabia quando não devia ser. Desobedecendo as ordens que recebera, em vez de voltar para casa, adotou uma postura protetora e permaneceu no exato mesmo lugar, esperando pela resposta à sua pergunta.

Enquanto isso, dentro da casa dos Hodge, Orson estava em seu quarto, com uma mala aberta sobre a cama, enchendo-a com seus pertences pessoas de necessidade imediata. Bree entrou na casa praticamente voando escadaria acima, indo ao encontro do marido. Parou quase sem fôlego junto à porta, uma mão no peito, a outra na parede para recuperar-se, esperando ganhar tempo para pensar como agir.

- Orson, por favor – começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Poupe-me de suas palavras – ele respondeu sem nem ao menos olhá-la ou parar o que fazia. – Eu já entendi muito bem o que aconteceu, não ficarei mais no seu caminho.

- Não era meu desejo que acabasse assim.

- Não, seu desejo era que eu nunca descobrisse.

- Orson! – Ela protestou.

- É verdade! – O marido contestou finalmente voltando-se para ela, tal era sua raiva. - Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

Bree era incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos, então abaixou o rosto e respondeu quase num sussurro:

- Alguns dias.

Enfurecendo-se, Orson fechou com violência a gaveta em que mexia, fazendo a esposa sobressaltar-se. Triste, ele sentou-se na cama, ao lado da mala já completamente preparada, refletindo. Em uma última tentativa, Bree aproximou-se e se sentou ao lado, com uma distância educada entre ambos. Olhava para os próprios pés e media as palavras com cuidado para dizê-las:

- Não vou pedir que me perdoe, pois a culpa é toda minha. Mas preciso dizer que isto não foi só um caso – aguardou por um instante e, constatando que o marido não tinha comentários a tecer, continuou. – Eu a amo.

Sentindo todo o peso daquelas palavras, Orson sabia que nada mais poderia ser feito para remediar a situação. Levantou-se da cama, pegou a mala e, a caminho da porta, sem olhar para trás, falou com a voz tremida, no entanto mais grave que o normal para mostrar-se firme e esconder suas emoções:

- Espero que ela lhe faça mais feliz do que eu.

Com esses dizeres, deixou a casa batendo a porta com força. Bree permaneceu sentada na cama, insensível às lágrimas que lhe escorriam o rosto, perguntando a si própria se fizera o certo. Porém, por mais que pensasse, não conseguiria deixar de sentir-se mal, pois traíra seu marido, fizera um casamento ser desfeito, toda vizinhança sabia de sua vida e agora era iminente ter rompidas as relações com o filho. Desejava ter planejado tudo, ter contado a Orson antes de envolver-se com Gabrielle, ter conversado com Andrew e o apoiado mais na adolescência.

Seu mundo precisava parar de girar, mas, uma vez que isso não era possível, os vizinhos na rua continuavam com suas discussões, resolvendo os próprios problemas de maneira menos civilizada, mas não produzindo menos feridas.

- Você é mesmo uma cadela – disse Carlos para a esposa. – Depois de todos esses anos, achei que poderia voltar a confiar em você, mas estava errado.

- Já disse, me desculpe! – Ela defendeu-se. – Mas aconteceu. Eu achei que ainda sentia algo por você, mas não, eu não te amo mais!

- Como sempre não é capaz de se desculpar sem me apontar como responsável por seus atos – ele continuou.

- Não, dessa vez você não teve culpa – Gabrielle admitiu cruzando os braços. – Só dessa vez. Eu me apaixonei de verdade.

- E justo pela nossa vizinha! – O marido continuava. – Tantas mulheres no mundo e você tinha que transar com alguém da nossa rua?

- E você que transou com a mulher que carregava nosso filho? – Ela contrapôs.

- Pelo menos eu nunca achei que ela fosse sua amiga, o que não posso dizer daquela prostituta ruiva.

- Carlos! – Gaby gritou em reprovação.

Não foi necessário ir ao marido mais uma vez para repreendê-lo fisicamente, pois Andrew, que a tudo assistia, avançou contra Carlos derrubando-o no chão com um murro. Para evitar desastres maiores, foi necessário que Tom e Mike saíssem correndo de suas casas para segura-lo.

- Retire o que disse de minha mãe! – Mandou aos brados.

- Andrew, se acalme – pediu Katherine, que viera acompanhando Mike.

- Você não ouviu o que ele disse! – O rapaz continuava alterado. – Ele insultou minha mãe!

Carlos levantou-se com a ajuda de Edie, limpando o sangue no nariz com as costas da mão. Constatando não haver ferimentos mais graves, continuou com suas ofensas:

- Sua mãe é uma prostituta sim! Só uma vadia dorme com a mulher dos outros!

- Mentira! – Andrew gritou fazendo força para se soltar, o que era inútil contra dois homens muito mais fortes que ele.

- Estou mentindo, Gabrielle? – Carlos voltou-se para a esposa com uma expressão séria. – Conte pro rapaz quem é a mãe dele.

Por instantes, ninguém se mexeu. Olhares confusos iam de Gaby para Carlos e Andrew, esperando por explicações, desejando que não fosse verdade o que já imaginavam ser. A morena, centro das atenções, abaixou o rosto, constrangida, mas logo o ergueu com um olhar de ódio para o marido. Depois se voltou para o rapaz com uma expressão de complacência, mordendo o lábio inferior para então responder:

- Sua mãe não teve culpa. Eu fui atrás dela.

Depois desses dizeres, Andrew amoleceu os membros, desistindo de lutar. Seus olhos vagos miravam o chão, incapazes de transmitir seus pensamentos. Sentiu que seus captores não mais o prendiam como antes, oportunidade que aproveitou para se desvencilhar e rumar correndo para sua antiga casa, buscando respostas da única fonte em que confiava de verdade.

- Você é desprezível – disse Gabrielle entre dentes. – Desprezível! – Gritou.

- E você é uma vagabunda – Carlos disse com tranqüilidade. – Agora estamos quites – deu as costas e andou alguns passos, até se lembrar de algo e voltar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Você tem até amanhã para levar suas coisas.

Depois, ainda sério, voltou-se mais uma vez e, sem mais nada a dizer, satisfeito com os estragos provocados, rumou para sua casa no final da rua. Gaby fez como se fosse atrás dele, mas foi segurada pela barreira formada por suas vizinhas.

- Me deixem! Me deixem passar, eu vou acabar com ele! Desgraçado!

Gritava e forçava a passagem até ficar sem mais energia, deixando-se cair sobre as amigas, debulhando-se em lágrimas de puro desespero. As mulheres a envolveram em um abraço de grupo, comovidas com a situação em que a amiga se encontrava. Porém, nenhuma ali poderia imaginar o arrependimento e a dor crescentes no coração de Gabrielle.

**Mary Alice:** Sim, o mundo não para de girar simplesmente porque desejamos, seja para vivermos momentos a mais de prazer, seja para concertarmos nossos problemas. Cabe a cada um fazer o seu tempo, tratando de sarar as feridas, agüentando calados o desespero pessoal, para que não deixe o próprio mundo desmoronar.

**N.A.: **Capítulo que deu trabalho, não queria ser escrito! Acho que to com "impedimentum scriptorum". Culpa de Mozi! Se tivesse aqui comigo, eu estaria pensando em BreeXGaby. Mas não, eu fico vadiando nos pensamentos e já juntei BreeXRobin (Ohhhhhhhh lá em casa! *Cara de Mike*) e BreeXSam (Atacado em complexo de Édipo, o que daria uma boa Fic – Eu tive esperanças que isso fosse acontecer quando Sam apareceu). Ta, agora pensei: Se chamaram Dana para fazer Bree, se ela tivesse aceitado, teriam chamado Márcia para fazer Katherine? E se tivessem... *Sorriso diabólico* Seria meu shipper BreeXRobin (MárciaXJulie) se tornando realidade (diga-se de passagem, bem melhor que DanaXJulie). No mais, recorri às minhas origens, e dou um doce a quem achar a fala de Integra Hellsing aí no meio! xD Beijos, até mais! ;**

**N.A.(2): **Agora eu imaginei Bree, Gaby, Lynette, Edie, Kathy e Robin fazendo briga de travesseiros, depois ficando só de lingerie sexy, e ai depois as seis beijando umas às outras. Não gosto de Susan, então ela não entra. Começaria com Gaby e Bree se beijando, depois Robin viria por trás de Bree, beijando-a no pescoço, aí Kathy viria pelo lado e acabaria beijando Robin e acariciando Bree, enquanto Edie vem pelo outro lado, pegando em Gaby, e por último Lynette, tirando Bree de Gaby para beija-la também (realizando a tara de Felicity xD). (Yeps, é nisso que gasto minha imaginação, especialmente depois de assistir os vídeos de Felicity beijando Márcia e de Márcia beijando Eva...).


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**It's my Life**

**Mary Alice: **Verdades são valorizadas em relacionamentos. Seja entre marido e mulher, seja entre pais e filhos, ou ainda entre amigos, é sempre importante que haja sinceridade. Espera-se de um relacionamento que a outra pessoa dê tudo de si e, em troca, damos tudo de nós mesmos, desejando sempre que toda a verdade nos esteja sendo dita. Mas o que fazer quando a verdade é omitida? Diz o ditado "confiança é como um espelho, você pode consertar se estiver quebrado, mas ainda vê a rachadura no rosto de quem lhe traiu".

Andrew entrou em casa correndo, sem se importar em tocar a campainha, passando como um raio e batendo a porta com força enquanto procurava pelos cômodos. Não encontrou nada no andar inferior, então subiu as escadas, dois degraus por vez, até parar ofegante diante do quarto da mãe. Assustada, Bree levantou o rosto, que estivera escondido entre as mãos, revelando as marcas de lágrimas. Respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama com o que lhe restava de dignidade.

- Orson me deixou – disse em um tom mórbido.

- Por que? – Ele foi bem direto.

Desejando evitar a resposta, Bree deu-lhe as costas e foi arrumar o lençol de cama, deixando-o perfeitamente reto e sem amassados, como estivera quando deixara a casa para ir ao socorro de Gabrielle. Queria que o tempo voltasse àquele momento e nada tivesse mudado, mas era inútil desejar algo que nunca se realizaria.

- Foi por causa da senhora Solis? – Andrew tentou um pouco mais. – Foi o que ela me disse, que ela foi até você. Isso é verdade?

- Andrew...

Bree largou o lençol e se aproximou do filho, procurando pelas palavras certas para evitar desaponta-lo. Enquanto o fazia, notou a mão do rapaz, com alguns arranhões sobre os nós dos dedos e bastante vermelha. Segurou-a com carinho.

- O que houve com a sua mão? – Perguntou preocupada, já imaginando que o filho entrara numa briga por causa dela.

- Nada – ele puxou o braço de volta, escondendo-o atrás do corpo para evitar novas distrações na conversa. – Não mude de assunto, só me responda.

- Você bateu em Carlos? – Ela perguntou indignada.

- Sim! Sim, eu bati nele, mas só porque ele te insultou na frente da vizinhança inteira! – Argumentou Andrew inquietando-se. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e perguntou mais uma vez, respirado fundo e tentando ser paciente. – Ele disse que você estava dormindo com a mulher dele.

Nervosa, Bree respirou algumas vezes antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa. Jogou os cabelos para trás e juntou as mãos à frente do corpo, tomando postura. Para o filho, sua demora foi suficiente. Andrew pôs-se a andar pelo quarto, derrubando um abajur no chão para descontar sua raiva.

- Andrew! – A mãe reclamou sobressaltando-se com o gesto violento.

- Por que não me contou? – Ele perguntou furioso. - Eu sou seu filho! Achei que podíamos compartilhar nossas vidas, que não houvesse mais segredos! – E complementou triste. - Achei que nossos problemas tinham ficado para trás. Parece que me enganei.

- Por favor, Andrew – ela segurou-o pela mão mais uma vez, parecendo que começaria a chorar a qualquer minuto. – Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse, não queria lhe envolver em meus problemas. Você tem todo o direito de estar furioso comigo, eu não mereço seu perdão. Se quiser, pode me odiar pelo resto de sua vida, pois sei que eu mereço por ter sido hipócrita e não ter te apoiado no passado, por ter traído seu padrasto como seu pai fez comigo. Eu mereço toda a raiva que sente por mim.

- Pare de falar isso! – O filho gritou e, dando-se conta que a havia assustado, sentou-se na cama. Bagunçou os cabelos mais uma vez e continuou um pouco mais calmo. – Você é parte da minha vida, assim como eu sou parte da sua. Eu não ligo se você traiu seu marido, isso não é problema meu. Nem ligo se você se descobriu uma lésbica de meia-idade. Só queria que tivesse confiado em mim o suficiente para me contar, que me considerasse o bastante para ter me dito. Pelo amor de Deus, eu sou gay, deveria ser a primeira pessoa a saber de minha própria mãe! – E disse ainda mais. – Eu te perdôo por todos os seus atos, mas não sei se posso ter perdoar por não ter confiado em mim.

- Andrew querido – Bree sentou-se ao lado dele, segurando-o no braço. – Eu tive tanto medo, depois de tudo que lhe fiz passar em sua adolescência... Tive medo que não me aceitasse.

- Deixe pra lá – ele a interrompeu. – Eu te fiz passar o inferno naquela época, e você me aceitou de volta. Eu aprendi.

Orgulhosa do homem que seu filho se tornara, Bree o abraçou, não podendo conter as lágrimas de felicidade que lhe escapavam. Estava feliz, finalmente pudera tirar algo de bom do meio de sua catástrofe pessoal. A relação com Andrew estava mais sólida do que nunca, como deveria ser entre mãe e filho, como sempre sonhara que um dia conseguiria.

- Sem mais segredos – ele pediu, afastando-se um pouco para olhá-la.

- Nunca mais – a mãe concordou.

Agora, com a situação devidamente resolvida, Bree sorria alegre, enquanto enxugava o rosto com as mãos. Andrew passou as pontas dos dedos delicadamente sobre o rosto da mãe, sorrindo-lhe largamente, porém, não como ela fazia, algo parecia se esconder em seu olhar. Bree olhou-se de forma a indagar o que estaria pensando, mas o filho logo disse o que tanto maquinava:

- Quer dizer então que o meu "gene gay" veio de você – disse rindo.

- Andrew! – Ela reclamou constrangida.

- Ora, mãe, somos todos iguais aqui – brincou. – Eu tinha que herdar de alguém meu lado gay, não é? Eu sabia que Orson era um indicativo. Digo, ele sempre me pareceu meio no armário, só não esperava que ele fosse te mostrar a maçaneta.

- Orson não fez nada, isso foi uma descoberta completamente independente dele – Bree logo se justificou, defendendo o ex-marido.

- Então isso explicaria porque a senhora sempre foi assim tão impecável, controladora, pra não dizer louca. Era tudo a vontade contida de colar o velcro – ele continuava tentando parecer que analisava a situação com seriedade, mas não conseguia e acabava rindo.

- Pare! – Bree reclamava da forma do filho falar, mas, no fundo, ficava feliz que ele aceitasse a situação, ainda que com humor negro.

- Certo, certo, vou parar, mas só me diga uma coisa – e ficou bem sério para falar. - Você é ativa ou passiva? – Depois justificou. – Por que eu nunca consegui te imaginar como passiva, quer dizer, meu pai te fazia bater nele com um chicote e tal...

- Certo, agora definitivamente a conversa de mãe e filho acabou – ela levantou-se da cama fazendo esforço para não sorrir.

Andrew acompanhou-a no gesto, deu mais um abraço e saiu da casa, deixando a mãe mais uma vez sozinha. Ainda que estivesse mais tranqüila, Bree não poderia deixar de estar triste e a única coisa que a impedia de abrir o armário de bebidas era saber que isto terminaria de arruinar sua vida. Decidiu ocupar-se, então foi até a cozinha e começou a preparar um chá. Nesse momento, ouviu baterem na porta.

- Bree, é Katherine – identificou-se a amiga. – Posso entrar?

Não obtendo resposta, Kath entrou na casa assim mesmo, aproveitando que a porta não estava trancada. Andou pela sala, procurando pela amiga, até encontrá-la na cozinha, sentada sozinha diante da bancada central, os olhos fixos numa xícara fumegante e intocada à frente.

- Bree? – Chamou tocando-a no ombro, fazendo com que se sobressaltasse. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo bem – a ruiva respondeu automaticamente em sua mentira usual, levantando-se e indo até a geladeira, não sabia exatamente para que, mas apenas para desviar e não olhar diretamente para sua visita.

- O que foi aquilo na rua? As garotas estão preocupadas com você. Foram com Gaby para a casa de Susan e me pediram para passar aqui e saber de você – Katherine continuou.

- Pois pode dizer a elas que estou bem e que gostaria de ficar sozinha, se não se importa – Bree respondeu com frieza, ainda remexendo na geladeira.

Irritando-se, Katherine se aproximou e fechou a porta da geladeira com grosseria, assustando a amiga. Pegou-a pelo braço e puxou até a sala, obrigando-a a se sentar no sofá e permanecendo em pé de frente para ela, encarando-a.

- Melhor começar a falar, ou eu não vou sair daqui – disse.

Sem muitas escolhas, Bree juntou as mãos, abaixou o rosto e, como quem sabe que já atingiu o fundo do poço, tratou de contar tudo que acontecera entre ela e Gabrielle, sem nenhum pudor. Quando acabou, o ambiente permaneceu em silêncio. Katherine sentou-se ao lado da amiga no sofá e a abraçou apertado dizendo:

- Por que não me contou antes? – E afastou-se para olhá-la nos olhos. – Você é a minha irmã, esqueceu?

- Não sabia como reagiria – Bree respondeu o óbvio.

- Ora, sua tola – E a abraçou de novo. - Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Isso não muda em absolutamente nada nossa relação.

- Obrigada por entender.

- Quer dizer, eu sabia que você ia pirar em algum momento, digo, Orson não era lá um machão, só não esperava que fosse ter um caso com uma de suas melhores amigas – brincava Kath.

- Que graça – a ruiva sorriu.

Katherine teve que interromper a conversa, pois sentiu o celular tocar em seu bolso. Afastou-se novamente do abraço e atendeu a chamada:

- Oi, está tudo bem por aqui. Como estão as coisas aí? Certo, estamos a caminho – desligou e olhou para a ruiva. – Era Edie. As garotas estão nos esperando – e, notando o olhar esperançoso da amiga, acrescentou. – Gabrielle está bem, se é o que quer saber.

Com um sorriso tímido, Bree levantou-se do sofá e acompanhou a amiga para fora. Atravessaram a rua e logo estavam na soleira da casa de Susan. A ruiva mexia os dedos tão nervosa que foi necessário a amiga segurar-lhe a mão para que parasse. Bree temia a rejeição das vizinhas, mas Katherine lhe dava o apoio e a confiança para enfrentar a situação. Era necessário contar cedo ou tarde às amigas o que estava acontecendo, e antes saído da boca dela do que de Carlos, assim pensava.

- Quando quiser – disse Kath.

Cabia apenas a ela, Bree, decidir como seria. Precisava enfrentar seus temores e aceitar que a amizade verdadeira é posta á prova por diversas vezes e este era um dos momentos. Logo separaria quem eram suas verdadeiras amigas, daquelas que não valiam mais a pena se relacionar. Respirou fundo e, ainda que o medo da descoberta a dominasse, tocou a campainha.

Antes disso, dentro da casa de Susan, Gabrielle estava sentada no sofá, cercada por Edie, Lynette e Susan, duas garrafas de tequila, limões e um balde de gelo. Os copos estavam distribuídos nas mãos, necessários enquanto Gaby contava a história dos últimos acontecimentos, somente assimilados à base de álcool.

- E foi isso – a latina finalizou com um grande gole de bebida.

Deixou as amigas a encararem estarrecidas, exceto por Edie, que já sabia o que estava se passando e por isso mexia seu drink com a ponta do dedo, entediada. Lynette foi a primeira a sair do estado de choque:

- Por que não nos contaram? Somos todas amigas!

- Eu sabia – comentou Edie displicentemente, ao que Gabrielle lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação. – O que? – Se fez de desentendida. – Você me contou antes mesmo.

- Lynette – Gaby ignorou o comentário da outra -, eu sei que somos amigas, e íamos contar, mas estávamos esperando ter mais certeza das coisas e nos ajustar melhor antes de tornar isso público.

- Isso porque vocês são lentas demais para perceberem – disse Edie pegando o celular e discando um número. – Eu saquei num instante.

- Gaby – foi a vez de Lynette ignorar os comentários -, nós lhe apoiamos no que vocês decidirem. Se é o que lhes fazem felizes, nós ficamos felizes também. Vamos ajudar no que for necessário.

- Com certeza – apoiou Edie abaixando brevemente o celular de sua ligação.

- Obrigada, meninas.

Lynette pegou na mão de Gabrielle sorrindo em um gesto simbólico. Porém, logo seu olhar, assim como o de Gaby e o de Edie recaíram sobre Susan, que permanecera calada até então, cobrando uma atitude. Percebendo que todas a olhavam, Susan pareceu acordar de um transe:

- Oh – disse ainda um pouco lenta em suas reações. – Sim, vamos.

Enquanto as amigas confraternizavam com margaritas, ouviram a campainha ser tocada. Susan foi abrir a porta e deixou Katherine e Bree entrarem. Foram instantes de tensão, nos quais os olhares vagavam de Gabrielle até a ruiva e de volta, esperando por algo extraordinário e diferente de tudo ao que estavam acostumadas. Não atendendo às expectativas, Gaby levantou-se do sofá e foi a passos largos até a amada, abraçando-a com força.

Ainda que fosse um momento íntimo, antes de mais nada era um momento de amizade e especial carinho entre todas aquelas mulheres que eram amigas há tanto tempo. Todas juntaram-se em um abraço coletivo, demonstrando sua força e seu poder, a união e a fidelidade entre aquelas que apenas desejavam o melhor umas para as outras neste momento de crise.

**Mary Alice:** Sim, confiança é como um espelho. Porém, não é sempre que a rachadura permanece. O valor que se dá a verdade pode ser superestimado, ofuscando a motivação que levou a omiti-la. Mas, se refletir devidamente, veremos que tudo não passou de medo, de perder o marido, de perder o filho, de perder as amigas. Permanece o amor à estas pessoas, que ressignifica a verdade e faz nascer renovada a confiança.

**N.A.: **Soooooooooooooooooooooono! Minha editora me fez trabalhar a noite toda e escrever esse capítulo enorme em um só dia T.T E amanhã estréia Harry Potter! *-* Aviso aos navegantes, Mozi voltou de viagem, o que significa que postarei menos. E Bana-Banana (Shizu), vê se comenta! (Agora que sei que você lê) U.U Ah, só pra constar, é "It's my life" de Bon Jovi. Beijos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Winner of the Game**

**Mary Alice: **As vitórias vêm com o tempo. Ao poucos, as pequenas glórias cotidianas vão se somando e solidificando em nossas vidas. Temos a casa dos sonhos, os filhos perfeitos e o casamento que sempre desejamos. Acima de tudo, temos a liberdade de escolher o que queremos para nós mesmos e buscar a felicidade.

A semana passou devagar, com dias lentos que pareciam se arrastar nos ponteiros dos relógios. Bree precisava de um tempo para si própria, ou foi isso que dissera às amigas. Encarregou Andrew e Katherine dos cuidados da empresa e tirou a semana de folga para resolver assuntos pessoais. Ajudou Orson a recolher os pertences para a mudança e reuniu-se com os advogados, acordando com o ex-marido, sem muito esforço, que cada um sairia do casamento com os mesmos bens que entrou e levando apenas o que construiu com esforços próprios. Ou seja, Bree, mais uma vez Van de Kamp, manteria sua empresa intacta. Orson era orgulhoso demais, então não aceitou receber pensão, além de largar o emprego com a ex-mulher.

Gabrielle esteve todo esse tempo inquieta. Quando Carlos estava no trabalho, ia ficar com as filhas, mas saia assim que ele chegava, sem desejar mais brigas, ainda ressentida pela última discussão. Imaginou que nunca dera o devido valor ao tempo com suas meninas, agora que lhe era escasso. Passava o resto do dia no shopping, olhando vitrines, mas estava tão abatida que não tinha sequer vontade, para não falar em dinheiro, para comprar. Ainda estava esperando os arranjos finais de seu divórcio para poder tocar em seus bens mais uma vez. Ás noites, ficava vagando pela casa de Susan sem conseguir dormir, um copo de bebida na mão, espiando pela janela a casa de Bree, enquanto esperava o momento em que a amada retornaria suas ligações.

A ruiva acabara de retornar a casa após a última reunião com os advogados, trazendo em mãos a cópia da certidão de divórcio. Viu-se sozinha dentro de um lugar grande demais, mas que ainda assim parecia sufocá-la. Pegou o celular e viu a quantidade de chamadas não atendidas, todas pertencentes ao mesmo número. Estava na hora de largar o luto de seu casamento fracassado e retornar ao convívio social. Discou o número de uma das amigas:

- Oi, Lynette, está ocupada? Que bom. Poderíamos adiantar o jogo de pôquer dessa semana? Hoje. Certo – e desligou.

Na casa quase defronte, Lynette Scavo pedia ao marido que tomasse conta das crianças enquanto ligava para Susan:

- Oi, Bree chamou para o pôquer hoje, o que acha?

- Ela tem estado tão sozinha ultimamente, cairia bem – respondeu a outra.

- Certo, vou ligar de volta avisando que nós vamos – Lynette desligou.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Susan, uma hóspede ouvia à conversa com os ouvidos atentos. Gabrielle desceu às escadas rapidamente em seus saltos altos, perguntando imediatamente:

- Quem era no telefone?

- Era Lynette – respondeu Susan enquanto procurava nos armários da cozinha por uma vasilha grande. – Bree nos convidou para jogar pôquer hoje – continuou enquanto pegava pipoca de microondas para preparar.

- E porque não me avisou? – Reclamou Gaby. – Não tenho o que vestir nem o que levar!

- Relaxe, não se preocupe com isso – disse a anfitriã. – Eu levo pipoca por nós duas.

A latina a olhou com ar de desdém. Sabia que não era adequado comparecer à casa de sua amada de mãos vazias, nem levando algo tão simples quanto pipoca. Começou a remexer nos armários da amiga à procura de algo útil.

- Gaby, o que está fazendo? – Ela perguntou.

- Isso – apareceu a outra com uma garrafa de vinho na mão -, isso vai servir.

Ignorando os olhares de reprovação, Gabrielle pegou a garrafa assim mesmo e, dentro de meia hora, rumavam as duas para a casa do outro lado da rua. Susan tocou a campainha olhando para a amiga nervosa ao seu lado. Gaby estava excessivamente arrumada em um Dior vermelho, com sapatos que combinavam e batiam a todo momento no chão. Quando a porta se abriu, esboçou um largo sorriso, incapaz de dizer uma única palavra, ou de ficar irritada por todos estes dias sem respostas aos seus telefonemas.

- Olá, garotas, entrem – convidou-as Bree.

A anfitriã lhes deixou passar e depois fechou a porta. Enquanto Susan ia até a sala de jantar colocar a vasilha com pipoca sobre a mesa e ajudar com as cartas e as fichas, Gabrielle permaneceu junto à entrada, aguardando.

- Oi – disse.

- Sei que te devo explicações... – Bree começou, mas a outra a interrompeu colocando a mão sobre sua boca.

- Deve, deve até demais – Gaby falou, depois soltou a amada e cruzou os braços. – Mas isso não interessa, não é mesmo? Não vamos brigar.

Com um sorriso, estendeu o braço para que a ruiva pegasse e a conduziu até a sala de jantar, onde Susan, Lynette, Katherine e Edie as esperavam com tudo pronto para o início do jogo. As quatro estavam muito quietas, tendo interrompido os cochichos assim que o casal adentrou. Observaram enquanto Bree e Gaby se sentavam lado a lado, e como claramente a morena mantinha uma mão sobre a perna da companheira, enquanto esta preferia apoiar os dois braços sobre a mesa como se nem percebesse.

O ambiente estava um pouco tenso e silencioso demais, ninguém parecia ousar dizer palavra sobre os últimos acontecimentos, ou sobre o desejo súbito de reunir o grupo para o pôquer. Ninguém, exceto Edie Williams:

- Então, como vão ficar as coisas agora que Carlos te abandonou, Gaby? Quer dizer, você dependia dele financeiramente – já procurava alfinetar a vizinha na primeira oportunidade.

- Primeiro, ele não me abandonou – respondeu Gabrielle com um sorriso cínico enquanto arrumava suas cartas na mão. – Segundo, eu não dependo dele, sei me virar, como sempre me virei.

- Ah, não se preocupe, isso vai ser fácil – disse Katherine rindo e aproveitando para ofender a chefa. – Bree tem a empresa de buffet e ela contrata qualquer um com quem esteja dormindo, não é mesmo, querida?

- Katherine! – A ruiva sentiu-se constrangida. – Sabe que contratei Orson porque ele me pediu. Se Gabrielle quiser trabalhar para mim será muito bem recebida. Pagarei o valor justo pelos serviços, como sempre fiz com todos meus funcionários.

- Uh – comentou Edie empertigando-se na cadeira -, já percebemos quem é o homem da relação.

Bree a olhou chocada com o comentário indiscreto, porém tanto Gabrielle quanto Katherine, Lynette e Edie riram. Depois de beber um gole do vinho que trouxera, Gaby respondeu:

- Isso só se for aqui, porque na cama não é bem assim não.

- Gaby! – Bree reclamou enquanto abaixava a cabeça e escondia o rosto atrás da mão, mortificada com a vergonha.

Ignorando completamente este desconforto e desejando provocar ainda mais, Katherine deu continuidade à brincadeira:

- Sério? Bree não tem cara de passiva.

Não querendo piorar a situação, Gabrielle aproveitou que sua companheira não a observava para responder com um olhar de claro significado "você quem pensa". Depois colocou a mão sobre os ombros da ruiva, acariciando-a para que se sentisse confortável de novo, ao que Bree levantou mais uma vez o rosto, tentando recompor sua postura.

- Da próxima vez, poderiam apenas esperar que nós saíssemos? – Pediu Lynette.

Todas riram, sentindo finalmente que a normalidade retornava ao ambiente de jogo, como não era visto há meses. As amigas sorriam e todas pareciam felizes, até Lynette relembrar de alguns detalhes:

- Gaby, conseguiu acordar os termos do divórcio?

- Ainda não – a outra respondeu. – Mas, se tudo correr bem, não vou precisar do emprego, pois vou ter todo o dinheiro da meação para gastar.

- Você pode fazer melhor do que isso e ficar com a casa, como vocês fizeram da outra vez – sugeriu Bree. – Assim você pode alugar a casa e garantir uma renda fixa.

- É uma ótima idéia, eu posso te ajudar com isso – disse Edie.

- Mas e onde eu vou morar? – Perguntou Gabrielle.

- Comigo, claro – a ruiva respondeu com total naturalidade, como se fosse a coisa mais simples e lógica do mundo, enquanto jogava suas fichas para apostar.

A companheira, por outro lado, deixou as próprias cartas caírem da mão, enquanto não só ela, como todas as amigas, olhavam para Bree espantadas com a rapidez do convite. Gaby deu um pulo de sua cadeira e abraçou sua amada com força, imensamente feliz.

- Calma, é só morar junto – disse a ruiva.

- Mas isso é diferente, vocês agora são um casal – disse Lynette. – Não é o mesmo que chamar uma amiga para morar.

- Não há nada de tão diferente – respondeu Bree. – Eu a amo, agora um pouco mais, já que tem benefícios. Não vou nem precisar arrumar o quarto de hóspedes.

- Você... – Gaby começou a falar e pulou de novo sobre a ruiva. – Você disse!

- É, eu disse – Bree finalmente se deu conta. – Eu te amo.

As duas se abraçaram com força, para alegria das amigas. No mais, deram continuidade ao jogo de pôquer, entre risos e festejando o amor e a felicidade do mais novo casal em Wisteria Lane. Quando o relógio acusou já ser tarde demais para manterem os maridos e namorados sozinhos, as amigas se despediram. Na varanda da casa, Gabrielle falava com Susan antes que esta fosse embora:

- Será que você poderia falar com Karl, já que ele é advogado de divórcio, e me conseguir uma consulta? Seria muito bom um advogado como ele para me ajudar contra Carlos.

- Eu não sei... – Disse Susan um pouco evasiva, coçando a cabeça.

- O que foi? – Gaby percebeu que havia algo de errado.

- Eu não sei se posso ajudar – respondeu a outra. – Assim, eu não vejo problemas em você ficar lá em casa, já que você precisa de um lugar pra ficar e só tenho eu e M.J.. Mas eu não quero me envolver mais do que isso, não quero que isso me atraia problemas, você entende?

- Entendo – respondeu Gabrielle com uma expressão fria, cruzando os braços. – Não se preocupe – e sorriu cinicamente -, estarei pegando minhas coisas amanhã. Não quero lhe trazer mais "problemas" – e colocou ênfase na última palavra enquanto dava as costas para retornar à casa.

- Hey, Gaby – Susan tentava retornar a conversar.

- Tchau, Susan – cortou qualquer chance de restabelecer diálogo.

Magoada e triste com o inesperado abandono da amiga, Gabrielle retornou para dentro da casa de Bree e trancou a porta. Andou lentamente pela sala, até a cozinha, encontrando a sua amada em pé diante da pia, lavando taças. Chegou por trás e a abraçou, depois beijou no pescoço.

- O que foi? – Perguntou a ruiva virando-se e encontrando um par de olhos tristes. – Algo de errado?

Este não era o momento de falar a verdade, pois Gaby sabia o quão devastador isto seria para sua amada. Então optou por omitir. Se esforçou para moldar o sorriso mais sincero possível, lembrando-se de todas as coisas boas que aconteceram durante o jogo, do convite para morar, da declaração, e de como todas as amigas as aceitavam naturalmente.

- Nada, meu amor – respondeu e beijou-a sobre os lábios. – Só estou feliz de te ter aqui comigo.

**Mary Alice:** As vitórias que conseguimos ao custo de sucessivas derrotas, perdas e sofrimentos são as mais preciosas. Por vezes é necessário perder a rica casa, o longo casamento, a guarda dos filhos. Mas e quando é necessário por a prova uma amizade? Devemos ter cuidado com o que desejamos fazer de nossa liberdade, pois podemos conseguir, a um preço que não sabemos, até o momento chegar, se estamos dispostos a pagar.

**N.A.: **Sabiam que é uma ótima idéia ficar no trabalho jogando RPG de DHW por e-mail? Ao menos dá uma finalidade útil às quatro horas que o governo me paga. Ah, só pra rir, ganhei elogios do meu sogro esses dias porque ele estava ouvindo umas das músicas de Madame Butterfly e eu disse que gostava. Engraçado é que eu conheci essa música em DHW, pois é a música que Orson escuta, e acabei me interessando por conhecê-la por completo (e é realmente LINDA). DHW é cultura!

**N.A.(2): **Só para deixar claro, divórcio nos EUA é feito por distrato, acordado entre as duas partes e de eficácia imediata, oponível entre ambos, não sendo necessária ratificação judicial, bastando as duas assinaturas (no caso consensual, que é o da fic). No Brasil é preciso recorrer à via judicial, ainda que consensual para a ratificação (o que faz levar de alguns meses a anos pra sair...).

**N.A.(3): **Essa "Susan" da fic realmente existiu, só que ela era a melhor amiga de "Gaby" e fez o desfavor de ser uma completa inútil, nos abandonando à própria sorte, quando poderia ter ajudado muito.

Beijos a todos! Aguardo reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Bad Girl**

**Mary Alice: **O tempo passa. Com o tempo, ganhamos experiência e amadurecimento, conhecemos a nós e aos que estão ao nosso redor, cultivamos amizades e relacionamentos amorosos. Descobrimos sentimentos e refletimos sobre estes. Tomamos decisões que podem afetar toda nossa vida.

Seis meses se passaram para as mulheres de Wisteria Lane. Nesse tempo, houve muitas mudanças. Lynette conseguiu um emprego novo em publicidade, Susan reatou com Mike, Edie ficou viúva com a morte de Dave, Katherine tornou-se caçadora e agora compete com Edie pelos homens de Fairview.

Além destas notáveis donas-de-casa, outras duas também passaram por drásticas mudanças em suas vidas. Gabrielle Marquez, como se chamava antes de ser Solis, recuperou mais do que seu nome de solteira com o divórcio. Adquiriu direito a todos os bens móveis da família, tendo vendido vários destes ao ex-marido, deixou Carlos ficar com a casa, para que a separação não fosse prejudicial às filhas. Estabeleceu guarda compartilhada, na qual ela cuidaria das crianças até ele chegar do trabalho, quando as levaria para casa, e teriam finais de semana alternados. Com todo dinheiro que conseguiu, além de fazer muitas compras, investiu em imóveis para locação, adquirindo assim renda fixa sem precisar trabalhar, suficiente para manter seu antigo padrão de vida.

Quanto à Bree Van de Kamp, estendeu sua empresa, passando a atender as cidades vizinhas, lançou um segundo volume do seu livro e recebeu mais uma vez o prêmio da Mulher de Negócios do Ano. Seu único problema era não poder assumir abertamente seu relacionamento, pois isso arruinaria sua carreira de escritora, indo de encontro a tudo que defendia em seus valores tradicionalistas. Mas isto era algo que a ruiva sabia disfarçar quando necessário e o fazia muito bem, às vezes até demais.

Era nisso que Gabrielle pensava quando acordou naquela manhã. Levantou alguns minutos mais cedo que o normal, não dormira bem durante a noite. Então ficou sentada na cama, fazendo carinho em sua namorada, assistindo-a descansar com uma expressão tão pacífica que não tinha coragem de acordá-la. Passava as pontas dos dedos levemente sobre os braços e os cabelos da amada, mas estes pequenos gestos foram o suficiente para fazê-la despertar.

- Que horas são? – Bree perguntou ainda atordoada de sono.

- Cedo, pode voltar a dormir – respondeu Gabrielle.

- Não, tenho que levantar – disse a ruiva consultando o relógio de cabeceira. - Ainda falta preparar muitos pratos para o almoço dos Evans. Vamos servir mais de cem pessoas e só temos pronta parte da comida.

Enquanto falava, Bree se levantava da cama, colocava o robe e escolhia que roupa iria vestir depois do banho. Gaby só assistia quieta, sentada no mesmo lugar, sabendo que nada poderia fazer, nem ousaria, para parar sua companheira. Deitou-se mais uma vez, olhando para o teto, ouvindo apenas o som do chuveiro, imaginando o que faria no resto do seu entediante dia.

Viu a ruiva passar já completamente arrumada e reclamando algo sobre não ter tempo de preparar o café, mas não deu atenção. Deixou-se beijar brevemente sobre os lábios e observou da janela enquanto Bree entrava no carro e saía. Pegou o celular e fez uma ligação:

- Oi, Edie, sou eu. Está ocupada?

- Depende, o que vai falar? – Respondeu a loira.

- Preciso conversar com alguém, se não vou enlouquecer – disse.

- O que a maníaca por controle tem feito? Eu te avisei pra ter certeza de onde estava se metendo.

- Não é isso – Gabrielle cortou-a. – É só que... – E sua voz ficou séria. – Não é mais a mesma coisa.

- Como assim? – Edie não entendia.

- Eu sinto como se ela estivesse me rejeitando aos poucos, sabe? – Gaby desabafou. – Primeiro, ela não pode me assumir publicamente, mas isso eu até entendo, é por conta do trabalho. Também tem o fato de que parece que ela é casada com o serviço, mas isso eu também entendo, ela ama o que faz e deu tudo por essa empresa.

- Mas... – A loira esperava pelo resto. – Isso não é o bastante pra você vir me ligar.

- Mas o que realmente me incomoda, e eu não consigo entender, é porque ela mudou comigo – hesitou por um instante e depois continuou -, sexualmente.

Edie não agüentou e irrompeu em risos do outro lado da linha. Foi necessário que Gabrielle gritasse com ela algumas vezes para fazê-la parar e tornar a ouvir o restante do que tinha a dizer.

- Desculpa, essa eu não agüentei – disse a loira enxugando as lágrimas nos olhos. – Continue.

- Assim, quando começamos o sexo era fenomenal, fazíamos várias vezes ao dia, chegamos até a fazer sete vezes em um dia. Mas ai as coisas foram esfriando, e agora mal fazemos uma vez no dia, ficamos longos períodos sem fazer nada. E isso nem é o pior.

- Tem mais? – Espantou-se Edie.

- Tem. Não sinto que ela me deseje. Eu coloco calcinhas bonitas, ela nem diz reparar. E ela não admite, mas eu tenho certeza. Ela não gosta mais de "fazer". Acho que não ganho sexo há dois meses.

- Não! Sem essa!

- Sério. Acho que ela está se arrependendo, que ela está vendo que cometeu um erro e não gosta de mulheres.

- Hey – foi a fez da loira assumir a postura séria. – Eu vejo vocês duas juntas desde o começo e posso falar francamente que ela te ama. Aquela ruiva de farmácia está arriscando o pescoço cada dia pra ficar com você, ela passou por maus bocados também. Então não venha dizer que ela não te ama.

- Eu não falo de amor, falo de desejo! – insistiu Gaby.

- Então converse com ela!

Mas a mente de Gabrielle já adquiria outros planos. Enquanto olhava pela janela, via o jardim da sua antiga casa e seu ex-marido sentado na varanda tomando cerveja. Teve uma idéia, arriscada, errada, mas estava tão desesperada para sentir-se bem consigo mesma e adquirir novamente a atenção que merecia, que decidiu tentar, ainda que pudesse colocar tudo a perder. Despediu-se de Edie e ligou para a namorada, deixando uma mensagem de voz:

- Baby, eu vou passar a tarde com as meninas, então me ligue quando estiver saindo do trabalho pra eu te receber em casa. Beijos, te amo.

Desligou o telefone, tomou banho, colocou um vestido apertado e saltos altos e rumou para a casa dos Solis.

- Oi – disse parando a apenas alguns passos do ex-marido -, quero falar com você.

Com estes dizeres curtos, Gabrielle entrou em casa e foi para o seu antigo quarto, sendo seguida por Carlos. Aos pés da cama, começou a tirar o vestido.

- Não estamos reatando, ninguém pode saber disso e não vai acontecer de novo – foram os termos dela.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, Carlos apenas sorriu vitorioso e aproveitou a oportunidade de vingar-se. Envolveu Gabrielle em seus braços e deitou-a sobre a cama, arrancando-lhe o que sobrava de roupa.

Cerca de duas horas depois, Gaby deixava a casa. Constatou que Bree ainda não havia retornado do serviço, pois o carro não se encontrava na garagem. Então foi para a casa de Edie.

- Eu fiz uma besteira – disse assim que a loira abriu a porta. – Posso passar a noite aqui?

Sem ter como negar diante da notável tristeza da morena, Edie permitiu que entrasse e foi preparar martinis enquanto a outra telefonava para Susan e a chamava para encontrá-la. Reunidas as três e com os drinks prontos, Gabrielle contou como passara sua tarde, seus medos, suas aflições, e ainda mais, seu arrependimento.

- No que você estava pensando? – Reclamou Susan. – Que idéia idiota! Meu Deus, ela é sua amiga!

- Eu sei, eu sei, já disse que me arrependo! – Repetia Gaby. – Eu me arrependi desde o momento em que comecei. Foi horrível. Foi...

- Muito errado – complementou Susan.

- Sim – concordou Gabrielle. – Foi tão ruim que não senti o menor prazer, eu juro, nem consegui ir até o final, mandei ele parar antes - notou que Edie a olhou espantada, ao que respondeu com um olhar de reprovação. – Olha, eu entendo a besteira que fiz.

- Uma besteira imensa – Susan interveio mais uma vez. – Como pode fazer isso com Bree?

- Eu sei! – Gaby falava mais uma vez. – O que eu faço? – Perguntou desesperada.

- Bem – Edie finalmente se manifestou, demonstrando total calma -, não concordo com o que fez, mas já está feito, não é? Acho que agora só depende de você decidir o que fará.

- Eu vou contar – Gabrielle decidiu-se -, mas não ainda. Vou esperar o momento certo.

**Mary Alice:** O tempo que foi necessário para construir uma relação pode ser facilmente perdido por segundos de uma decisão mal tomada. O medo da rejeição pode levar a um relacionamento construído por mentiras. São as bases podres que derrubam casas, por mais belas que possam parecer, até para os próprios habitantes.

**N.A.: **Não segui a história porque não queria matar Edie, nem deixar Katherine louca.

**N.A.(2): **E sim, isso aconteceu.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**Coma White**

**Mary Alice: **Sonhos podem mudar as nossas vidas. Levam as pessoas a lutarem pelas causas mais absurdas e impressionantes. Confrontarem tudo pela esperança do melhor. É delicioso sonhar com futuros brilhantes, cheios de paixão e esperança. Mas também é necessário lembrar que todo passo em direção ao desconhecido nos leva ao imprevisível e inimaginável.

Semanas se passaram desde o incidente na casa dos Solis, ao que Gabrielle tratou de ocultar maravilhosamente, utilizando-se da confiança cega que a namorada dispunha sobre ela. Jamais passaria pela cabeça de Bree o que acontecera, especialmente pela amada não haver mudado em nada suas atitudes. Por isso, tudo continuou na sagrada ignorância, vivendo sua felicidade, em seu mundo perfeito que, mal sabia ela, estava prestes a ruir.

Foi numa manhã de sábado quando a ruiva acordou assustada depois de ter um pesadelo. Levantou e foi tomar um copo de água para se acalmar, enquanto repassava mentalmente cada detalhe da história. Chamar de pesadelo realmente era demasiado, parecia muito mais um filme. Lembrava-se de estar em uma antiga mansão na Itália, de ser perseguida por um homem mascarado, de ser derrubada sobre a grama de um jardim secreto e, finalmente, de ser possuída a força pelo ser agressor. Não poderia chamar de pesadelo pelo fato de ter gostado.

Não conseguindo mais voltar a dormir, passou o restante da manhã acordada, fazendo o almoço e deliciosas sobremesas, já que era final de semana de Gabrielle ficar com as filhas. Esperou que alguma delas acordasse e, como não o fizeram, não seria ela a chamar. Em sua mente, martelava um pensamento muito perigoso. Não ousaria dizer em voz alta até ter certeza, o que não queria ter.

Quando Gabrielle acordou já era de tarde. Chamou as filhas e todas foram almoçar como uma família. Comeram em silêncio, pontuado por breves palavras trocadas entre as duas mulheres. As crianças ficavam muito quietas na casa da ruiva, reservando-se a permanecer no quarto a maior parte do tempo. Quando acabaram, as meninas voltaram para o andar de cima, enquanto Bree se encarregava de tirar os pratos e lavar a louça.

- Quer sair hoje a noite? – Disse Gaby subtamente, sentada na bancada da cozinha, fazendo companhia. – Vai ter um DJ legal em uma boate.

- Ah... – A ruiva estava procurando as palavras adequadas. – Eu não estou muito a fim de sair hoje. Não poderíamos apenas ficar em casa? E suas filhas estão aqui, não seria justo deixa-las com outra pessoa.

- Certo – disse a morena com um ar um pouco triste. – Como quiser.

Mais tarde, Bree e Gabrielle estavam assistindo a um filme na televisão, cada uma sentada de um lado do sofá, pois a protestante gostava de discrição quando havia outros em sua casa, quando o celular de Gaby tocou.

- Oi, Edie – ela atendeu imediatamente, levantando-se do sofá para ficar andando pela sala enquanto falava. – É, eu estou sabendo, vai estar super animado lá hoje, aquele DJ de Nova York vem pra cá. Eu queria tento ir...

E Bree ouvia toda a conversa que sua amada nem ao menos tentava esconder. Talvez a morena fizesse isso numa tentativa de pressioná-la emocionalmente a ir, mas isso a ruiva nunca saberia com exatidão. Porém, tinha certeza de uma coisa, haviam saído muito desde que começaram a se relacionar, e agora queria ter mais tempo para si e aproveitar os momentos íntimos apenas entre as duas. Por isso assistiu quieta Gabrielle passar mais de dez minutos ao telefone falando sobre festas e diversão, fazendo-a lembrar que este não era o seu mundo. Quando desligou a ligação, a ruiva decidiu jogar um pouco, testando-a:

- Se você quer tanto assim ir, vá. Eu fico em casa com as crianças.

- Você não se importa? – Gaby perguntou timidamente.

- Claro que não – a outra respondeu.

Partia-lhe o coração ver Gabrielle falhar miseravelmente, mas nada poderia ser feito. Teve esperanças de que a amada fosse desistir até o último segundo, porém, ao vê-la sair de casa completamente arrumada, teve certeza de uma coisa: ou sua namorada era a criatura mais idiota do mundo, sendo incapaz de perceber como ela estava se sentindo, ou ela própria havia se tornado uma pessoa completamente egoísta. Como jamais desejara ser assim, continuou a fingir que estava tudo bem. Guardou seus sentimentos para si, sorriu e jurou que nunca mais se deixaria pensar dessa forma.

Era cinco da manhã quando Bree acordou com o som da porta da casa se abrindo. Dormira no sofá, assistindo televisão, tentando se manter ao máximo acordada para esperar Gabrielle, imaginando que não retornaria tão tarde. Esqueceu-se apenas que a amada sempre chegava tarde das festas quando não estava acompanhada dela, que era a responsável por fazê-la voltar para casa antes das duas horas. Sem dizer nada, ouvindo que Gaby já se encontrava no andar superior, levantou-se do sofá e foi para o quarto, deitando-se na cama e tornando a dormir. Acordou apenas mais uma vez, quando a namorada envolveu-a com os braços e lhe disse coisas que não entendia direito devido ao sono, mas logo voltou a adormecer.

Mais tarde, ainda no mesmo dia, quando de fato acordaram, Gabrielle a enchia de beijos carinhosos, porém Bree permanecia insensível à tais carícias. Levantou-se da cama e, enquanto tomava banho, teve que ouvir, por mera educação, como fora a noite anterior livre de sua companhia. Quando a morena acabou de falar, desconfiada que algo estivesse errado, comentou sentando-se na cama:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, está tudo ótimo – a ruiva mentiu como de habitual enquanto procurava o que vestir, aproveitando estar de costas.

Gaby lançou-lhe um olhar de incredulidade e, sem que pudesse contestar, até porque imaginou que faria bem contar o que estava passando, Bree falou em um tom de sinistra amargura:

- Você se diverte mais quando sai sem mim, não é?

- Claro que não! De onde tirou isso? - Gabrielle perguntou surpresa.

- Você sempre fica mais tempo na rua quando é com Edie ou qualquer outra amiga – a ruiva continuou como se não houvesse interrupção. - Pode falar.

- Não sei do que está falando, eu adoro ficar com você – Gaby a olhava um pouco triste, quase com pena pela amada pensar daquela forma.

- Então porque saiu ontem? - Bree falou de uma vez.

- Era isso o tempo todo, não é? - A morena cruzou os braços, começando a ficar irritada. - Se não queria que eu fosse, porque simplesmente não disse?

- Queria ver o que você ia fazer. Claramente sair era mais importante. Enquanto isso, eu fico aqui e tomo conta das suas filhas, que você tanto insistiu em trazer para ficarem com você – a outra simplesmente não conseguia mais parar depois de começar o tiroteio contra a amada.

- Se isso te incomoda tanto, você tinha que ter falado! - Gabrielle reclamou também pondo-se de pé. - Como esperava que eu adivinhasse? Achei que estava tudo bem.

- Esse é o problema, não deveria ser necessário falar – a ruiva continuou.

Chateada, ao mesmo tempo que irritada, Gaby se sentou mais uma vez na cama. As mãos juntas, enquanto refletia sobre a situação, buscava pelo que poderia fazer para remediar o conflito. Decidiu tentar uma trégua:

- Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber? Que eu fiz e te incomodou? Olha, eu sei que precisamos conversar, na verdade, precisamos conversar há tempos – ela moveu-se um pouco inquieta, olhando furtivamente para os lados. - Eu sei que você não tem sentido "vontade" há um bom tempo e queria saber o motivo.

Bree prendeu a respiração, parando imediatamente de correr os dedos sobre as roupas nas gavetas. Sabia que chegaria o momento em que a outra a confrontaria com esta pergunta e teria que responder. A pose passiva de sua amada a entristecia, e partia-lhe ainda mais o coração pensar em revelar um segredo tão obscuro. Havia algo que queria contar há algum tempo, apenas não tinha conseguido a coragem e optara, ainda que subconscientemente, por afastar-se sexualmente. Jurara para si mesma que guardaria este segredo para levar ao túmulo. Porém, sentia que, se havia um momento em que precisava ser sincera para o bem desta relação, era agora.

- Eu te amo – disse Gabrielle. - Te amo muito e vou entender se você disser que não gosta de "fazer". Pra mim não tem problema, eu aprendi a viver com isso.

- Não diga isso – pediu Bree interrompendo-a, voltando-se finalmente para a cama. Nunca admitiria explicitamente o que lhe era imputado, ainda que pudesse ser verdade. - Não quero que faça nada por mim. Me desculpe.

- Oh, querida, você não tem culpa – a morena falou com carinho.

- Tenho sim, eu tenho o dever de ser a melhor...

- E você é – Gaby não a deixou terminar.

Tocada com essas palavras, a ruiva sentou-se ao lado da amada e tocou-lhe as mãos em um gesto delicado. De fato, depois de algum tempo juntas, Bree notara que talvez tivesse sido o perigo, ou a paixão, ou até hormônios desregulados, mas simplesmente seu apetite sexual foi minguando gradativamente, até não sentir mais a menor vontade de ser ativa. Não queria obrigar a namorada a viver para sempre com uma mulher exclusivamente passiva, mas também não conseguia ser forte o bastante para encerrar a relação, ainda que achasse isso o certo. Preferia ver até onde a outra agüentaria sem plena satisfação sexual, em especial se dizia que agüentava.

Repetia em sua mente o quanto era uma pessoa ruim. Se Gabrielle já estava triste, ficaria ainda pior quando soubesse de toda a verdade. Mas não poderia parar agora. Soltou a mão da morena e, fitando os joelhos, disse com a voz temerosa, libertando seu grande segredo:

- Eu tenho tido esses pensamentos...

- Sobre o que? - Perguntou Gabrielle imediatamente, nervosa.

- Homens – Bree respondeu envergonhada

- Ah... - A outra precisou de algum tempo para conseguir falar novamente, ainda abalada com a notícia. Não que estivesse surpresa, apenas não desejava que fosse a verdade. Olhou para baixo também, antes de continuar, sem coragem para encarar a namorada. - E você sente falta disso?

- Eu não sei – a ruiva falou com a voz fraca.

- Não sabe? - Gaby tentava conter-se e não entrar em desespero. Sua voz tremia de medo. - E o que você quer fazer? Quer dar um tempo? - E arriscou um pouco mais. - Quer ter um relacionamento aberto?

Bree não disse nada. Manteve o rosto baixo e fechou os olhos, rezando para ser forte e não chorar. Queria que esse momento acabasse, que pudesse dormir e esquecer de tudo, ou sumir do mundo. Que fosse perfeita novamente e capaz de agradar à namorada como ela merecia.

- Vou pegar minhas coisas – disse Gabrielle quebrando o momento de tensão.

Arrasada com o silêncio e a falta de reação da amada, que não a impedira, sendo forçada a encarar a realidade, a morena levantou-se da cama com os olhos muito vermelhos, mas sem derramar uma única lágrima. A ruiva segurou-a pelo pulso antes que pudesse sair e disse quase num sussurro:

- Não vá.

- Como pode pedir que eu fique? - Gaby perguntou desesperando-se.

- Só não vá – a outra repetiu.

Os olhos verdes, implorando para que ficasse, a convenceram. Ainda que a situação fosse dramática, doía muito mais ficar longe. Sendo assim, Gabrielle arrumou seus pertences e levou as malas para o quarto de visitas. Não sabia como seria dali em diante, não sabia como chegaram a este ponto em apenas algumas horas, mas tinham agora que passar por esta crise de cabeça erguida, fazendo de tudo para ajudar a namorada. O amor era seu maior tesouro, lutaria por ele até o fim.

**Mary Alice:** Sempre sonhamos com um belo futuro. Mas os sonhos nos mudam com a realidade, trazendo conflitos e colocando a prova nossos sentimentos. Devemos enfrentar, batalhar por nossas esperanças, pois os sonhos nos movem para seguir em frente. Só assim poderemos ser salvos e não ficaremos mais flutuando sozinhos, mortos no espaço.

**N.A.: **Prezei nesse capítulo muito mais pelo conteúdo do que pela forma, pois tive que juntar três brigas diferentes em um só lugar. Mas acho que deu para captar o sentido da coisa. Tratei pouco dos sentimentos de Gaby por ser mais difícil para mim do que tratar dos de Bree, e por ser meio óbvio. Também talvez tenha ficado um pouco confuso, além de corrido, pois fiz os diálogos com naturalidade, e acabaram ficando pouco explicativos. Enfim... Críticas, dúvidas, etc., estamos aí!

**N.A.(2): **Tava demorando pra ter um título de Marilyn Manson. xD Desde que comecei a ver DH achei essa música o retrato fiel de Bree (não que o resto desse CD todo não seja também). Quanto ao sonho, é o primeiro capítulo de uma outra fic minha, "She is my sin", na qual o descrevo detalhadamente. Ah! BAIXEI O JOGO DE DESPERATE! *-* A-M-E-I! Fiquei triste que dá pra transar com todos os homens, mas não com as mulheres. t.t


End file.
